


Влюбиться за десять минут

by ErnstWolff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErnstWolff/pseuds/ErnstWolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен скептически относится к идее Джареда устроить экспресс-свидания для геев. А Миша расценивает это как вполне реальный шанс избавиться от одиночества и с надеждой идет в назначенное место в нужный час.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Влюбиться за десять минут

***

 

Дженсен не сомневается в том, что ему достался в друзья самый огромный придурок в мире.

Ещё только полгода назад Джаред строил сочувственные мордашки и чуть ли не протягивал платочки. Ещё только три месяца назад он заговорил о том, что они давно не выбирались в клуб. Ещё только две недели назад он спросил, не одиноко ли Дженсену. А уже сегодня он носится за ним по всей квартире и толкает свой безумный, как чёртов Шляпник, план.

 — Нет, Дженсен, ты послушай хотя бы!

Дженсен рыбкой ускользает от него на кухню и, найдя в холодильнике бутылку холодного чая, прикладывает её к гудящей голове.

Джаред врывается в комнатушку, становящуюся из-за его присутствия размером со спичечный коробок, за ним следом.

 — Это классная идея! — возмущенно говорит он, и Дженсен, кинув на Джареда полный усталости взгляд, отчаянно и громко вздыхает.

Он может бесконечно бродить по комнатам и закрываться от этого чудовища на все замки, оправдываясь тем, что у него был тяжёлый рабочий день, но это не поможет.

Самое ужасное, что есть в их дружбе, — это то, что Джареда нельзя выгнать из своей квартиры пинками.

Потому что это квартира принадлежит Падалеки.

 — Джаред, — наконец-то отвечает ему Дженсен. — Можно я хотя бы пожру сначала?

 — Да ты в ресторане работаешь! Зачем тебе жрать?

Дженсен с трудом сдерживает стон при виде праведного гнева Падалеки и его вылезших на лоб глазах.

 — Да затем, что там в меню только сраные суши из сраной сырой рыбы! Отвали!

Все те полчаса, что Дженсен разогревает еду и, обжигая язык, закидывает в глотку, Джаред перечисляет, что в суши-баре «Супер!» можно съесть. Он рассказывает о салатах из чего-то длинного, о супах из чего-то склизкого и о десертах из чего-то не слишком сладкого. Завершает он свой монолог восхищением в сторону роллов, в которых поверх рыбы лежат кусочки киви, и Дженсен радуется, что у него ничто не может отбить аппетит после работы в этом чертовом кафе посреди Манхеттена.

Джаред тем временем успевает счистить монеткой серебристую пленочку с четырех лотерейных билетов и четыре раза проиграть.

Загрузив грязную тарелку в посудомоечную машину, Дженсен открывает уже не такой холодный чай и, сделав пару глотков, обреченно произносит:

 — Ну, рассказывай, что ты придумал.

 — Сначала сотри, — Джаред протягивает ему пятый лотерейный билет, — у тебя наверняка рука счастливая.

 — Ты же знаешь, что нет, — вздыхает Дженсен и тут же доказывает это Джареду, не выиграв ничего. — Ну так что ты мне хотел рассказать?

 — Экспресс-свидания для геев, — торжественно объявляет Джаред, и Дженсену сначала кажется, что он что-то неправильно услышал.

Поперхнувшись чаем, он заворачивает крышечку на бутылке, чтобы ненароком не облиться, и осторожно переспрашивает:

 — Что и для кого?

Но когда Джаред повторяет свою фразу и восторженно глядит на него, явно ожидая оваций и комплиментов, Дженсен осознает, что понял в первый раз всё правильно.

 — Ты идиот, — поражённо произносит Дженсен. — Даже не буду спрашивать, как тебе это пришло в твою большую и пустую голову.

 — Сам ты пустую, — обижается Джаред, но, тут же простив Дженсена, начинает тараторить: — Смотри, мы снимаем зал, расставляем по каждой стороне по десять-двадцать столиков, в зависимости от того, сколько будет ожидаться человек. За каждый столик сажаем по два человека, рядом с ними стоят будильники. Будильник зазвонит, как только истечет десять минут, и тогда тот, кто сидит ближе к проходу, идет за следующий столик. Таким образом, все поменяются по кругу и поговорят с каждым, кто придет. Только надо будет сделать отдельно для мужчин и женщин две комнаты, ну, или зал поделить. Запустим рекламу на Фейсбуке, и…

 — Поразительный бред, — одобряет Дженсен. — Сам понимаешь — я в этом не участвую.

 — Да вот ещё! — мигом заводится Джаред. — Ты туда не просто идёшь, а бежишь, и своими собственными кривыми ножками обходишь каждый стол.

 — Зачем ещё? — совершенно искренне удивляется Дженсен, привычно пропуская мимо ушей оскорбление его красивых, пусть и недостаточно ровных, ног.

 — Затем, что я надеюсь, что ты повстречаешь там своего ненаглядного и свалишь уже наконец-то из моей квартиры, — веско отвечает Джаред, но, увидев мелькнувшее на лице Дженсена виноватое выражение, тут же поправляется: — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив и перестал уже искать всех, кто похож на твоего бывшего.

 — Я не ищу, я просто люблю мужчин с блестящей и круглой бритой головой, — с сарказмом отвечает Дженсен.

Он отделывается от Падалеки, ссылаясь на усталость, и бредёт в свою спальню, тут же поправляя себя — их спальню. Забравшись на второй этаж двухъярусной кровати, Дженсен долго ворочается и не может заснуть, думая о том, что предложил Джаред.

Может быть, друг в чём-то и прав — пора бы съехать на свою квартиру, вот только на зарплату официанта в суши-баре получится снять только комнату, да и то где-нибудь на окраинах города, откуда придётся добираться до работы часа по два-три. Это, конечно, не жилище Джареда почти в центре. Впрочем, его зарплата организатора праздников тоже невелика…

Дженсен так и засыпает, мысленно сравнивая зарплаты и прикидывая, что на них можно купить или снять.

Он даже не задумывается о том, чтобы пойти на эти дурацкие свидания, которые придумал Падалеки, потому что ему вовсе не одиноко. А если и одиноко, то за десять минут разговора это не исправишь.

 

***

 

 — Чад, ты только посмотри, — кричит на всю комнату Миша и, с силой оттолкнувшись от стола, катится на стуле ближе к кухне.

По пути ему под колеса попадает сумка Чада, и стул валится спинкой вниз. Миша, от неожиданности заматерившись, ногой пытается отправить стул подальше, но ему это не удается, потому что Чад, мгновенно приблизившись к нему, пихает его носком в бок и садится на грудь.

 — Посмотрел, — объявляет он, весело глядя на Мишу сверху вниз. — Понравилось. У тебя есть что-то еще?

 — Слезь с меня, идиот, — сдавленно шипит Миша, пытаясь спихнуть с себя Чада или хотя бы переползти, чтобы стул не впивался в спину. — Проваливай, говорю! — рявкает он и упирается руками в оказавшуюся весьма увесистой пятую точку Чада.

 — О, о, ты трогаешь меня за задницу? А я от этого не стану таким, как ты?

Чад нарочито возится, выбивая у Миши весь воздух из легких.

 — Станешь, если сейчас же не слезешь!!!

По-видимому, Чад расценивает эту угрозу как вполне реальную. Он легко подскакивает и протягивает Мише руку, помогая ему подняться, а после этого спокойно направляется к плите, поправляя фартук.

 — Эй, ты ж ничего не посмотрел! — Миша возмущенно семенит за ним.

 — А я думал, что ты позвал меня посмотреть на твое падение, — издевается Чад, и Миша закатывает глаза. — Давай рассказывай, а то без ужина останемся. Любишь угли?

 — Что?

 — Угли, говорю, любишь? — Чад, вооружившись лопаточкой, что-то переворачивает в сковородке. — Если любишь — то я могу глянуть, что ты там нашел.

Миша сдерживается, чтобы снова не назвать его идиотом, и начинает рассказывать о том, что на Фейсбуке ему пришло приглашение на встречу. Чад стоически выслушивает его без единого смешка, и Миша успевает проникнуться к нему симпатией. Ведь может вести себя нормально! Так почему вечно придуряется? Но едва он замолкает, как тут же жалеет о своем светлом порыве, потому что Чад говорит:

 — Экспресс-свидания для геев? Ты уверен, что это не розыгрыш?

 — Конечно, уверен, — обиженно отвечает Миша. — Там записалось тридцать человек, и у организатора страница не фейковая…

 — Фотки записавшихся посмотрел? — деловито интересуется Чад. — Девчонки есть?

 — Даже если и есть, то тебе они не светят.

Следующие полчаса они увлеченно препираются. Чад даже грозится забрать все свои продукты и спрятать всю свою еду, если Миша не возьмет свои слова обратно и не согласится, что ради Мюррея любая лесбиянка сразу же станет натуралкой, и Мише приходится сдаться. Но после ужина, когда угроза голодной смерти истлевает и пропадает, как призрак при виде соли, Миша твердо запрещает Чаду идти с ним на это мероприятие.

Даже если он прикинется геем.

Даже если он хочет просто поддержать.

И нет, улюлюканье «Давай, впечатли его!» не является поддержкой.

Потом, вздыхая, Миша начинает собираться на работу, и Чад, скалясь, рассказывает ему, как прекрасно проведет эту ночь в теплой кроватке наедине с телевизором и ноутбуком. Миша ничего не отвечает: он уже привык к подколкам Чада, в которых подозревает грубоватую заботу и тщательно завуалированные намеки с предложением уволиться и найти нормальную профессию.

Но пока его все устраивает, особенно свободное время днем, и Миша, со всей дури хлопнув Чада по плечу на прощание, уходит в ночь.

Работать в call-центре специалистом, отвечающим на вопросы о том, почему не работает интернет, — то еще удовольствие, а для того, чтобы добровольно заниматься этим по ночам, нужно быть мазохистом. И Миша порой подумывает, что, может быть, он расставался со всеми своими многочисленными зазнобами именно потому, что в глубине души, где-то очень глубоко, ему хотелось, чтобы на него надели ошейник и избили плеткой.

Но пока эти скрытые желания не вышли на поверхность, члену было абсолютно наплевать на подобные извращения, и он вставал на нормальный человеческий секс.

Которого, к слову, не было уже месяца два.

Ну, если не считать Колина. Но Колин был ошибкой, и это стало ясно уже после того, как он предложил на него помочиться.

После этого попытки поиска спутника жизни в специализированных клубах были прекращены.

И до сих пор не было ясно, где же теперь попробовать найти партнера. Все они, как один, оказывались настолько неподходящими для построения романтических отношений, что Миша, надев солнечные очки и перестав слепнуть от яркости собственной восхитительности, задумался: не в нем ли дело, раз ни один его роман за последние несколько лет не продлился дольше месяца?

Однако — спасибо Чаду! — эти мысли быстро были вырваны с корнем, и за бутылкой текилы Мюррей признался, что Мише просто попадаются мудаки, с которыми он сам, если бы, конечно, был геем, ни за что бы встречаться не стал.

…Садясь на свое рабочее место и надевая гарнитуру, Миша кликает на мигающую иконку, принимая входящий звонок от очередного страждущего, который никак не может зайти на порно-сайт из-за отвалившегося интернета.

И все то время, что он предлагает клиенту выключить и включить роутер, у него не идет из головы то объявление об экспресс-свиданиях.

Миша уверен, что там-то он точно найдет себе нормального парня, с которым ему повезет. И вот тогда он съедет из чертовой квартиры Чада, которая не квартира, а комната какая-то, ей-богу! У нормальных людей стены не только туалет отделяют, но и кухню, и коридор, и спальню…

 

***

 

Пределом мечтаний Дженсена было провести выходной в маленьком помещении с неисправным светом, двигая столы, — именно об этом он и сообщает Джареду, оказавшись субботним вечером в Бронксе.

 — Ничего-ничего, — пыхтя, отвечает Джаред, продолжая перетаскивать стол в угол. — Тебе полезно развеяться.

Дженсен поджимает губы, но все равно помогает ему расставлять столики.

После того, как со столами покончено, Джаред порхает, расставляя баночки со свечками, одновременно командуя Никки, чтобы она зажгла их. Дженсен, фырча, поправляет стулья и поглядывает на время, надеясь, что народу придет немного, и удастся свалить пораньше.

 — Может, ты еще и по бокалу вина поставишь на каждый стол? — ехидно интересуется Дженсен. — К тому времени, как человек дойдет до последнего стола, он выпьет столько, что будет рад любому претенденту на руку и сердце.

 — Злой ты, Дженсен, — недовольно отзывается Никки, словно подумав, что вопрос был адресован ей, и Дженсен насупливается. — Это все потому, что с Майклом у вас были суровые мужские отношения?

 — Не твое дело! — мигом взвивается Дженсен.

 — …и свечи вам нужны были только для того, чтобы он капал горячим воском на твою нежную и ранимую душу и веснушчатую жопу.

Дженсен стискивает зубы, жалея, что воспитание не позволяет ему дать Никки по лицу.

 — Не отболело еще? — финальным аккордом выплевывает она.

 — Змея, — оскаливается в ответ Дженсен. — Но лучше воск, чем вибратор, да?

Девушка мигом вспыхивает, и Дженсен торопливо отворачивается, делая вид, что ушел искать стремянку, чтобы заменить лампочку. Вслед ему доносится голос Джареда:

 — Ну зачем ты так… знаешь же, что Дженс его любил.

Дженсен испытывает искушение крикнуть, что не нуждается в защите, но сдерживается и действительно заходит в подсобку, на ощупь отыскивая стремянку.

Ну, любил. И что? Сейчас-то уже наверняка не любит, и нечего его вспоминать каждый раз. Разбитое сердце уже почти нормально функционирует, пусть даже порой и с перебоями, и при упоминании Майкла перестало подскакивать, как на резинке, поэтому Никки со своей не слишком удачной иронией вызывает только раздражение.

Дженсена передергивает, когда он представляет Майкла со свечкой в руке. Воображение пририсовывает блики, которые огонь отбрасывает на его гладко выбритую голову, и Дженсен, не удержавшись, фыркает, сдерживая смех.

Конечно же, он уже не любит Майкла. И Никки зря на него наговаривает, Майкл неплохо устраивал романтические вечера в первый месяц.

Восстановив душевное равновесие, Дженсен возвращается со стремянкой в зал. Он убирает за Джаредом два выкинутых лотерейных билета, отправляя их в мусорную корзину.

До прихода людей остается три часа, арендная плата внесена полностью, и все, что им остается, — привести помещение в порядок.

Джаред волнуется, Никки делает вид, что спокойна, как удав, но Дженсен точно знает, что она уже все ногти сгрызла. И уж кто-кто, а она-то точно захотела бы сегодня найти себе пару, если бы все участники не были геями..

Падалеки изредка кидает на него взгляды, словно говоря: «Ну, может, попробуешь все-таки?», но Дженсен старательно игнорирует его щенячье выражение лица.

Вчера они едва не поссорились, когда Джаред орал, что Эклз просто обязан прийти и найти себе пару, но все, чего он добился, — это согласия Дженсена помочь с оформлением зала и его последующей приборкой. За какие-то десять процентов от выручки. Сущие копейки.

Но за упоминание Майкла и за окончательно оборзевшую Никки придется потребовать побольше. Например, заявить, что Падалеки теперь по гроб жизни обязан, и заставить его поменяться местами: пусть он теперь спит на втором ярусе кровати.

 

***

 

 — Я хорошо выгляжу? — кричит Миша, хотя Чад находится от него в двух шагах.

 — Да кто на тебя смотреть будет! — вопит в ответ Мюррей во всю силу легких, и Миша даже морщится от зашкаливающих децибелов.

Он вертится перед зеркалом, снова приглаживает волосы, беспокоясь, что с непривычки переборщил с гелем, и глубоко вздыхает, окидывая себя взглядом в последний раз. Он проверяет, застегнута ли ширинка на джинсах, смотрит, не нужно ли надеть другую рубашку и, в конце концов смирившись с тем, что выглядит просто великолепно, объявляет:

 — Я пошел. Пожелай мне удачи!

 — Фиг тебе! — Чад появляется за плечом Миши. — Ты мне запретил с тобой идти, и не жди теперь от меня ничего хорошего.

 — Идиот, — фыркает Миша и показывает Чаду средний палец. Мюррей отвечает ему тем же, а потом хлопает по плечу.

 — Давай, иди уже. Найди другого дурака, который тебя пустит к себе в квартиру, и расплачивайся с ним интим-услугами.

 — Спасибо, — благодарит Миша и уходит.

Едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать напевать, он сбегает по лестнице вниз и летит к метро. Ему кажется, что сегодня все складывается как никогда удачно, и он точно сможет кого-нибудь найти на этих свиданиях. Кого-нибудь, с кем он пробудет до конца дней в лучшем случае, в худшем — хотя бы расстанется друзьями, а не как всегда.

Забившись в вагон, Миша отсчитывает станции, мысленно восстанавливая в голове карту Бронкса и прикидывая, как ему будет лучше пройти к нужному дому. Он думает, стоит ли приходить заранее, или лучше погулять где-нибудь, чтобы не торчать перед закрытой дверью полчаса.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, он едва не пропускает свою остановку, и, рванувшись вперед и распихивая всех локтями, выкатывается из вагона.

Он взбегает мимо людей по эскалатору вверх, быстро кидает взгляд на наручные часы и решает сначала найти это место, где будет проходить встреча, а потом уже сориентироваться, подождать там или пройтись по улицам.

…Когда Миша, заблудившись во дворах, все же выходит к нужному дому, перед ним уже стоят люди. Их немного, человек двадцать, и все в основном мужчины, девушек только четверо, и Миша, мельком глянув на них, про себя дает благословение брюнетке и рыжей, а двум блондинкам желает найти кого-нибудь, с кем они будут смотреться получше.

Он тайком разглядывает спины мужчин, выстроившихся перед дверью в очередь, и предвкушает общение с ними. Когда они начинают двигаться вперед, один за другим проходя внутрь помещения, Миша запускает руку в задний карман джинсов и, замерев, не понимает, почему его единственной находкой оказывается пустота.

Он проверяет все карманы, холодея, и осознает, что при нем нет бумажника.

Оглянувшись вокруг себя, Миша понимает, что не выронил его. Наверно, в метро кто-то вытащил, воспользовавшись Мишиной задумчивостью… Очередь двигается вперед, и Миша, торопливо соображая, сколько при нем было денег и какие кредитки нужно будет блокировать, понимает, что спустя минуту ему нужно будет платить за вход.

Но ему нечем.

И что, все это было зря?.. Он упустит этот шанс и умрет в одиночестве? И его будет навещать только Чад, насмехаясь над другом-неудачником? Боже, он ведь будет при каждой встрече ржать над тем, как Миша намарафетился и так и не смог попасть на свои экспресс-свидания.

Отчаявшись, Миша решает пустить в ход последнее, что у него осталось: умоляющее выражение лица.

Он замечает на входе блондинку с холодными глазами и, глубоко вдохнув, вытягивает шею, пытаясь разглядеть за ее спиной хоть кого-нибудь еще. Напрягшись, он вспоминает имя организатора, которого заприметил на Фейсбуке, и, оказавшись лицом к лицу с девушкой, уверенно произносит:

 — Добрый вечер. Могу я поговорить с мистером Падалеки?

Блондинка, прищурившись, окидывает его подозрительным взглядом, но, очевидно, решив не задерживать очередь (за Мишей было еще три человека), отходит в сторону и одновременно кричит вглубь помещения:

 — Джаред, тут к тебе пришли.

Она, потеряв к нему интерес, берет десять долларов у следующего в очереди парня. Миша проходит внутрь и, сделав шаг в сторону, почти сразу же утыкается взглядом в здоровенного парня, рядом с которым чувствует себя коротышкой. Но он узнает в нем по длинным волосам организатора и, набрав воздуха в грудь, произносит:

 — Мистер Падалеки…

 — Джаред, — обрывает его организатор. — А вы по какому вопросу?

 — Понимаете, — Миша честно старается смотреть парню в глаза, но тот слишком высокий, и приходится задирать голову. — Я ехал сюда… и у меня кто-то вытащил бумажник. И у меня нет денег, чтобы заплатить за вход. Может быть, вы разрешите мне пройти так? Я завтра же утром переведу сколько нужно вам на карточку, или встречусь с вами, или… — Миша не находит, что еще придумать, и замирает, с тоской понимая, как жалко прозвучала его речь. Он ожидает, что Падалеки сейчас дружелюбно предложит ему убираться вон, пригрозив увесистым кулаком.

 — Да не вопрос, — неожиданно выпаливает парень. — Десять баксов мне погоды не сделают, иди, занимай стол. Как тебя зовут-то?

 — Миша. Спасибо, — голос, как назло, звучит взволнованно, и Миша, сраженный щедростью Джареда, признается: — Я очень надеюсь на эти свидания.

 — Надеюсь, у тебя все срастется, — добродушно отвечает Падалеки. — Удачи.

Миша еще раз благодарит его и спешит за столик.

 

***

 

Дженсен сидит в подсобке, проклиная себя за громогласно объявленное решение отсидеться в ней, пока не закончится этот балаган.

Сейчас-то ему понятно, что лучше быть в светлой комнате, пусть даже и среди толпы жаждущих найти свою вторую половинку, нежели торчать в крохотной пыльной коробке, где нет освещения. Он то и дело трет нос рукой, надеясь, что к нему никто не заглянет, чтобы узреть его ничтожество.

В зале тихо, и Дженсен представляет, как сейчас напряженно люди ждут разрешения заговорить друг с другом. Он ловит себя на мысли, что даже немного им завидует: должно быть, ими овладело приятное предвкушение. И у них есть все шансы уйти отсюда сегодня не в одиночестве…

Дженсен запрещает себе тяжело вздыхать и жалеть о том, что не поддался на уговоры Джареда.

Он раскачивается на хлипком стуле, рискующем упасть вместе с Дженсеном в любой момент, и вспоминает, как они познакомились с Майклом. Кто бы мог подумать, что бизнесмен, забежавший от нехватки времени в суши-бар для бедных, обратит свой взор на вымученно улыбающегося официанта?

Из груди все же вырывается душераздирающий вздох, и Дженсен успокаивает себя тем, что он еще найдет кого-нибудь, кого сможет полюбить больше, чем когда-то Майкла.

 

***

 

Вежливо улыбнувшись последнему незнакомцу, Миша встает из-за стола.

Да, это, определенно, было совсем не то, чего он ожидал.

Когда первый парень спросил, кто его любимый доктор, он явно не ожидал веселого «гастроэнтеролог». Услышав в ответ «А у меня Десятый…», Миша, понаблюдав пару секунд, как взор любителя врачей гаснет, раскланялся и пошел ко второму претенденту, надеясь, что все остальные будут более адекватными.

Но не тут-то было.

Ему встретился мачо, низким голосом поинтересовавшийся, не трахали ли его, перекинув через сидение мотоцикла. И даже если это прозвучало очень даже соблазнительно, Миша не был готов подставиться этой огромной горе мышц. Раздавит еще.

Он пообщался с тоненьким юношей, почти сразу сказавшим, что его выгоняют из дома, и уже успел проникнуться к нему сочувствием. Но когда Миша доверительно сказал, что находится в той же ситуации и живет у друга, юноша сразу же поменялся в лице и заскучал, начав оглядываться в поиске более состоятельных папиков.

И, пройдя через всех претендентов, Миша чувствует себя так, словно его обманули. Но он почти сразу одергивает себя — кто его обманывал? Разве что он сам себя… Размечтался встретить принца, ага…

Погрустнев, Миша отыскивает взглядом организатора, решая поблагодарить его еще раз за проявленную доброту. Люди потихоньку выходят из зала, и Миша, немного подождав, пока они исчезнут, подходит к Джареду.

Тот увлеченно что-то набирает на телефоне, стоя к Мише спиной, и ему приходится кашлянуть, чтобы привлечь внимание Падалеки. Тот никак не реагирует, и Миша, облизав губы, прикасается к его плечу, легко похлопывая.

Джаред, едва ли не подпрыгнув от неожиданности, резко разворачивается. Телефон выскальзывает из его рук, и Миша машинально его подхватывает, поражаясь своей ловкости.

 — Спасибо, — удивленно произносит Джаред, принимая мобильный из ладони Миши. — Ну что, нашел кого-нибудь?

 — Нет, — грустно отвечает Миша и через силу улыбается, почти ненавидя себя за то, как жалко сегодня выглядит. — Я хотел узнать, как вам будет удобнее получить деньги…

 — Да не надо, — Джаред отмахивается, — я же говорил, что я не замечу лишних десяти долларов.

 — И все же, — Миша упрямо пытается хоть как-то показать, что ему не нужны подачки, и виной его сегодняшнему попрошайничеству лишь череда случайностей. — Может быть, вам нужна помощь?

Джаред задумывается буквально на одно мгновение и, просияв, говорит:

 — Да. Лишняя пара рук не помешает. Тут надо расставить обратно столы, собрать свечи, а Никки уже убегает… слушай! — Падалеки вдруг сжимает плечо Миши. — Я тут понял… короче, хочешь еще один шанс?

 — В смысле? — осторожно интересуется Миша, чуть напрягаясь от того, как сильно Джаред стискивает его плечо. И то, как маньячно горят глаза Падалеки, отнюдь не успокаивает.

 — Еще одно свидание. Десять минут наедине с еще одним парнем, только он слишком стеснительный для того, чтобы сегодня участвовать в мероприятии наравне со всеми.

 — Э… — Миша в замешательстве смотрит на Джареда, судорожно стараясь сообразить, как бы помягче ему сказать, что снежные люди, подобные Падалеки, не в его вкусе.

Но Джаред его растерянность понимает по-своему. Он отпускает Мишу, произнося:

 — Стой здесь, сейчас я его вытащу, — и разворачивается, рывком открывая неприметную дверь.

За ней зияет темнота, и Миша совершенно перестает что-либо понимать. Кого он собрался вытаскивать?..

 — Дженсен! — орет Падалеки. — Ты мне должен!

 — Это ты мне должен! — зло отзывается темнота ему в ответ.

Но Падалеки, не испугавшись раздраженного голоса, запускает внутрь темной комнатки руку.

Миша слышит звук возни, слышит, как что-то падает, а потом раздается чей-то чих, и Джаред за локоть вытаскивает на свет парня, подталкивая его в спину. Тот, шмыгнув носом, встает напротив, и, к счастью, он не такой огромный, как Джаред. Темная рубашка незнакомца в пыли, лицо он закрывает рукой и яростно трет нос, и Миша едва сдерживает нервный смешок при виде этого чуда.

Прямо как будто кота из шкафа вытащили.

А потом парень поднимает голову, и Миша теряет дар речи.

На него смотрит самый совершенный человек из всех, кого он только когда-либо видел.

 

***

 

Дженсен чувствует в себе непреодолимое желание послать Джареда и, наплевав на усиливающуюся с каждой минутой аллергию, спрятаться в подсобке еще глубже, но силовое преимущество на стороне Падалеки — и Дженсен оказывается выпихнутым на свет. Он шмыгает носом, проклиная Падалеки, ощущая себя самым глупым представителем Homosapiens на свете.

Он собирается с духом, чтобы взглянуть на человека, которому его возжелал представить Джаред, успевая мельком оценить его прямые ноги, и все же поднимает взгляд.

На него внимательно смотрят ярко-синие глаза, и Дженсен, сглотнув, неуверенно улыбается. Но, едва он собирается что-то сказать, как Джаред снова все портит.

 — Давай, — начинает суетиться он, — садитесь, — и подталкивает их к столику, включая будильник.

Дженсен садится напротив парня. Тот смотрит на него, пожалуй, с интересом, вот только он молчит, и это несколько озадачивает.

 — Я Дженсен, — он протягивает парню руку, и тот, незамедлительно пожав ее, отвечает:

 — Меня зовут Миша.

Между ними повисает неловкая пауза, и первым прерывает молчание Миша, все так же сверля Дженсена немигающим взглядом:

 — Как дела?

Дженсен озадаченно глядит на него.

 — Эээ… нормально, — уклончиво отвечает он, — а у тебя?

 — Не очень, — усмехается Миша, и Дженсен принимает это на свой счет.

Естественно, не очень! Парень собирался спокойно пойти домой, а тут появился Джаред, схватил и заставил общаться с появившимся из подсобки другом.

К тому же общаться с человеком, у которого красные глаза и который то и дело шмыгает, не слишком-то приятно. Наверняка этот Миша думает, что Дженсен сейчас заразит его в лучшем случае простудой, в худшем… чем там еще можно заразиться?

Пока они молчат, проходит три минуты, и Дженсен, спохватившись, спрашивает:

 — Как тебе мероприятие?

 — Я ожидал большего, — вздыхает Миша. — Но один из парней спросил меня, не снимался ли я в порно, уверенный в том, что видел меня в каком-то фильме.

Дженсен, не удержавшись, коротко смеется.

Он бы точно не стал спрашивать у Миши такое.

 — А почему ты прятался в шкафу? — интересуется Миша, и Дженсен чуть розовеет.

 — Это не шкаф. Просто… надо было куда-то себя деть. Я боялся, что Джаред посадит меня за стол.

 — А… но если ты не захотел участвовать в свиданиях, то значит, ты не одинок? — чуть настороженно спрашивает Миша, и Дженсен спешит заверить его:

 — Одинок. Просто это не по мне.

Они снова замолкают, и Дженсен ненавидит себя. Он нутром чует, что все его ответы отвратительны, и Миша уже явно скучает. Конечно же, после того, как десять минут истекут, он придумает искрометные реплики, способные сразить любого наповал… но пока он сидит и таращится на синеглазого парня.

А ведь он симпатичный.

И, самое главное, не похож на Майкла.

Он спрашивает Мишу о работе и отвечает на аналогичный вопрос, что работает официантом, зачем-то рассказывая, что суши-бар находится в самом центре Манхеттена и называется «Супер!». Дженсен уже почти придумывает во время своего монолога следующий вопрос, но будильник на их столике резко звонит, и рядом, как черт из коробочки, мгновенно появляется Джаред.

Дженсен, смущенно глянув на Мишу, поднимается и протягивает ему руку. Но парень, вместо того, чтобы встать и пожать ее, усмехается и, опираясь на ладонь Дженсена, изящно выскальзывает из-за столика, словно девушка.

Дженсен теряется и тупо глядит на него.

Джаред, ничего не заметив, тут же начинает тараторить, выражая надежду, что они снова пойдут на свидание, чтобы узнать друг друга получше, и не на десять минут. А теперь, объявляет он, пора двигать столы.

Следующие полчаса они проводят, собирая свечи и приводя зал в порядок.

Дженсен старается быть от Миши как можно дальше: он боится, что парень снова заговорит с ним, а он не сможет ничего ответить. Но Миша, похоже, вовсе не собирается идти с ним на контакт, и Дженсен облегченно выдыхает, когда Джаред, поблагодарив Мишу за помощь и попросив его стереть пленку с лотерейного билета (в очередной раз проигрышного), выпроваживает его из помещения.

Дженсен тут же накидывается на Падалеки, возмущенно шипя:

 — Что это вообще было? Какого черта ты меня вытащил и зачем заставил его двигать столы?

После торопливого объяснения Джареда про то, что Миша потерял деньги, Дженсен мысленно сочувствует парню, а потом набрасывается на друга:

 — Я чувствовал себя идиотом! И он думал, что я идиот!

 — А по-моему, ты ему понравился, — меланхолично отвечает Джаред и подхватывает пакет со свечками. — Ты не узнал, есть ли у него квартира?

Дженсен задыхается возмущением.

 

***

 

 — Я облажался! — жалобно объявляет Миша, вернувшись домой.

Он скидывает кеды, заметив в углу ведро и швабру — верный знак того, что Чад только что вымыл полы, и по ним запрещено ходить еще два дня.

Миша проходит на кухню и, найдя в шкафчике текилу, идет вместе с ней к Мюррею, развалившемуся на диване, и рассказывает о своих злоключениях. Добравшись до момента, когда он впервые увидел Дженсена, Миша делает глоток из горла.

 — Он идеальный! Чад, он идеальный, и я ему совсем-совсем не понравился! Он едва вытерпел эти десять минут, и он с таким снисхождением спрашивал меня, кем я работаю! И вообще… издевательски поинтересовался, как мне эти свидания. Такое ощущение, что он думал, что такие, как я, обречены на одиночество.

Миша делает еще один глоток, и Чад отбирает у него бутылку, прикладывается к ней сам.

Все видится в черном цвете.

Дженсен был идеальным, а он упустил свой шанс. И потерял бумажник. И сейчас нет никаких сил на то, чтобы звонить в банк и просить заблокировать кредитку.

 — Во-первых, — начинает Чад, — ты бумажник забыл в других джинсах. И твое счастье, что я их не выстирал.

 — Что? — Мише на секунду кажется, что ему послышалось. Он почти не чувствует радости от находки. — Я забыл его? Получается, вся эта череда случайностей привела меня к Дженсену, а я его продолбал?

 — Во-вторых…

 — Я должен все исправить, — Миша уже не слушает его. — Нет, ты только подумай: надень я другие джинсы, возьми бумажник, не познакомься с Джаредом…

 — Во-вторых! — немного угрожающе произносит Чад, но Мишу уже понесло.

 — …не попадись мне все эти придурки с их докторами, не…

 — Не обижай Доктора!

 — …не подойти я к Падалеки с благодарностями — я бы никогда не встретил Дженсена! А вдруг, — Миша резко поворачивается к Чаду, схватив его за плечо, — вдруг, это судьба? Ты просто его не видел. Он красив как бог, у него зеленые глаза, а губы…

 — Лучше прекрати сейчас, — предупреждает Чад.

 — Ты бы мигом записался в геи, если бы его увидел.

 — Я сейчас геем стану, если ты еще хоть слово о нем скажешь.

Миша замолкает.

 — А что ты там говорил во-вторых?.. — вспоминает он.

Мюррей тяжело вздыхает:

 — Во-вторых — покажи мне своего идеального Дженсена.

Чад подтаскивает планшет к себе и открывает фейсбук. Они находят Дженсена через страницу Падалеки, и Миша, замирая от страха, отправляет ему запрос на добавление в друзья. Перед этим он делает еще несколько глотков текилы для решительности.

Мюррей, придирчиво хмурясь, листает фотографии Дженсена, и делает это слишком быстро, что злит Мишу. Он уже думает о том, как сохранит фотографию Дженсена на жесткий диск и будет рассматривать ее до тех пор, пока прекрасное лицо не запечатлеется в его памяти во всех подробностях.

 — Он идеальный, да? — спрашивает Миша, ожидая от Чада потрясенного согласия.

 — Ты знаешь… — тихо говорит Мюррей. — Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но…

Он делает многозначительную паузу, и Миша не выдерживает:

  — Ну?

 — Миш, да у него же ноги кривые!

Взвыв, Миша театрально хватается за голову.

 — В живую это незаметно! — защищает он честь Дженсена. — Ты просто не видел его. Он совершенный. Как думаешь, может, мне завтра зайти в то кафе, где он работает?

 — Вали, — дает благословение ему Чад. — И постарайся не быть придурком.

Расценив совет Мюррей как весьма полезный, Миша кивает и делает еще один глоток текилы.

Его ждут великие дела.

 

***

 

Выдержать все реплики Джареда и ответить на них молчанием, а не разразиться гневными выкриками, — не такое уж простое дело, но Дженсен с ним справляется. Он игнорирует доносящиеся до него снизу вопросы и пытается заснуть, но мысли то и дело перескакивают с одного на другое, и голова уже гудит от мелькающих под закрытыми веками образов.

Вряд ли можно влюбиться в кого-то за десять минут, но Дженсену кажется, что Миша ему, по крайней мере, понравился.

И он чувствует себя так, словно над ним смеется весь класс.

Потому что он не понимает, как можно было увлечься человеком за столь короткое время, услышав от него лишь пару ответов на ничего не значащие вопросы, и посмотрев в его глаза пришибленным и слезящимся взглядом.

Но, погрузившись в воспоминания, Дженсен осознает, что с Майклом было то же самое — он просто посмотрел на мужчину в красивом костюме, опустившимся за столик в зоне обслуживания Дженсена, и пропал. И то, что было потом, смазалось, забылось. Единственное, что осталось в памяти, — собственные неловкие попытки флиртовать и чуть снисходительное, но доброжелательное внимание Майкла. И за тот год, что они провели вместе, можно было расплатиться разбитым сердцем.

Дженсен думает, что смог бы простить его, если бы только Майкл снова появился на пороге и захотел возобновить отношения.

Но он не знает, что теперь делать с новым увлечением, если в нем не до конца умерла старая любовь.

 

***

 

На третий день после знакомства с Дженсеном Миша, изнывая от желания увидеться с ним, подмигивает ему на фейсбуке и, набравшись смелости, ставит «мне нравится» почти на все его фотографии, коих, к великому сожалению Коллинза, не так уж и много. Он ревниво просматривает его страничку, замечает на ней следы пребывания бывшего любовника Дженсена, и заранее начинает ненавидеть его лысую голову.

Чад, возвращаясь домой и благословляя Мишу на ночную смену, только смеется и обещает написать Дженсену что-нибудь от своего имени. А еще лучше — с Мишиного аккаунта, чтобы парень точно знал, кто к нему воспылал симпатией.

Не выдержав на четвертый день, Миша находит на карте тот суши-бар, о котором ему рассказал Дженсен, и отправляется в центр Манхеттена, надеясь, что попадет в рабочую смену Эклза.

Метро выбрасывает его на шумную улицу, и Миша бредет по ней, не представляя, что скажет Дженсену, если ему все-таки посчастливится его увидеть. Он надеется, что его озарит при встрече, и это придает уверенности: у него всегда было неплохо с импровизацией. Он уже видит суши-бар «Супер!», вывеска которого украшена многочисленными звездами, и, невольно ускорив шаг, направляется к двери.

Суши-бар встречает его прохладой, и Миша облегченно вдыхает кондиционированный воздух: на улице было жарковато, и он успел изрядно пропотеть. Оглянувшись, он хочет было зайти в туалет, чтобы умыться и пригладить волосы, но откуда-то сбоку рядом с ним появляется официантка и спрашивает, в какой зал он желает пройти.

 — А в каком работает Дженсен? — брякает, не подумав, Миша, и на лице девушки в черно-белой форме на мгновение вспыхивает удивление. Но она почти сразу берет себя в руки и с улыбкой щебечет:

 — В некурящем.

 — Значит, туда и направимся, — решает Миша и следует за ней.

Официантка спрашивает, не хочет ли он, чтобы его обслуживал Дженсен, и Миша, почувствовав к ней прилив симпатии, отвечает, что будет счастлив лицезреть с подносом в руках именно Дженсена. Девушка хихикает, усаживая его за столик, и уходит в сторону кухни.

А Миша нервно выдергивает салфетку из коробочки на столе и наскоро промокает ею лоб. Он запускает пятерню в волосы, понимая, что выглядит так плохо, что растрепанные волосы его даже не испортят. Он уже подумывает о том, чтобы ускользнуть и откуда-нибудь из засады полюбоваться Дженсеном вместо того, чтобы предстать перед ним в таком потном и неопрятном виде, но все его планы накрываются медным тазом: с кухни показывается сам Эклз.

Дженсен не смотрит в его сторону и стоит полубоком, с кем-то разговаривая, и, когда он все же направляется к столику, голова его повернута и взгляд все еще обращен назад.

Миша чувствует, как у него вспотели ладони, и стыдливо вытирает их о джинсы, понимая, что если Дженсен его узнает, то придется пожимать руку.

Потной ладонью.

И Дженсен, конечно, скривит свое красивое лицо.

Никто не любит жать чужие потные ладошки.

Миша так занят этими размышлениями, что пропускает момент, когда Дженсен опускает на него свой взгляд. Он только понимает, что их разделяет всего несколько шагов, и на лице Эклза сияет улыбка. Не дежурный оскал, предназначенный всем посетителям, а настоящая улыбка с толикой узнавания.

Где-то в груди подскакивает сердце, и по спине сбегает холодный пот, но вместе с этим уголки губ поднимаются в ответной улыбке, и Миша ощущает резкий прилив радости, едва ли не сбивающий его. Удар восторга приходится по затылку, Миша уверен в этом; иначе с чего бы у него пропали способности мыслить и говорить?

 — Добрый день, — произносит Дженсен, встав рядом с ним, и Миша понимает, что тот чувствует себя неуверенно, не зная, стоит ли напоминать о том, что они всего четыре дня назад имели неудачный разговор на встрече для свиданий.

 — Здравствуй, Дженсен, — выдавливает из себя Миша, ненавидя себя за деревянный голос. — Я шел мимо и решил заглянуть.

Он берет в руки меню и опускает взгляд, прячет глаза и надеется, что не очень сильно покраснел.

 — Что-нибудь уже выбрал, Миш? — интересуется Дженсен.

Миша вскидывает на него взгляд и замирает: лицо Дженсена отчего-то стало прохладней, жестче. Неужели он что-то сделал неправильно?.. Миша панически понимает, что выдал желаемое за действительное: Дженсен вовсе не был рад его видеть, он улыбался ему как клиенту, и то, что Миша назвал его по имени…

 — Я не очень разбираюсь во всем этом, — выпаливает Миша, чтобы избежать дальнейших размышлений, от которых ему хочется провалиться под землю, в самые глубины ада, чтобы не повадно было допускать такие идиотские и неловкие ошибки. — Посоветуешь?

 — А ты вообще суши любишь? — прищурившись, интересуется Дженсен, и внутри у Миши все покрывается инеем.

Кажется, Дженсен был бы рад, если бы он ушел.

Кажется, Дженсен ищет повод, чтобы выпроводить его из суши-бара в любой другой ресторан.

Кажется, он настолько неприятен Дженсену, что Дженсен готов пожертвовать выручкой ради того, чтобы остаться в одиночестве.

Да что он себе возомнил?!

Миша, нахмурившись, внутренне готовится к бою, и, очевидно, именно поэтому его голос начинает звучать враждебно:

 — Хочу попробовать. Может быть, мне понравится. Что предложишь?

Дженсен, на секунду затормозив и окинув его странным взглядом, начинает перечислять названия, о которые можно язык сломать, но Миша даже не напрягается, чтобы запомнить, в каком блюде его ждет тунец, а в каком — лосось. Он просто наслаждается тем, как Дженсен хорошо говорит, и поражается, что в этом человеке нет изъянов.

Он разглядывает Дженсена, очаровываясь его видом в рубашке с короткими рукавами, в брюках и в коротком прямом фартуке. Дженсен удивительно хорош собой, и все в нем прекрасно.

Кроме, пожалуй, ног — Чад был прав относительно их кривизны.

Но это, по разумению Миши, является лишь еще одним достоинством, доказывающим, что Дженсен живой человек, с которым можно попытаться завести отношения, а не скульптура эпохи ренессанса.

Из мыслей, в которых Дженсен уже сидит на его коленях и игриво предлагает слизать соль с его груди, Мишу выдирает неожиданная тишина.

До него доходит, что он пялится на Дженсена, а Дженсен смотрит на него в ответ.

Идентифицировать сложную смесь эмоций на лице Эклза не получается, и Миша торопливо просит принести ему «Фильдельфию» — самое нормальное название из всего, что он запомнил. «Калифорния» не в счет, потому что с штатом Калифорния у него связаны не самые лучшие воспоминания, и, пожалуй, именно там расставание было наиболее болезненным.

Память, как всегда, выкидывает подлянку, и Миша на несколько мгновений мрачнеет под гнетом воспоминаний. Но, справившись с собой, он навешивает на лицо улыбку.

Дженсен уходит, и Миша лишь надеется, что не отравится здесь сырой рыбой.

 

***

 

Дженсен возвращается домой, молча проходит в комнату, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на Джареда, и с размаху падает на кровать.

 — Эй, вообще-то ты сверху! — нарочито возмущенно выкрикивает Джаред.

Дженсен закрывает глаза.

Он слышит, как Джаред с топотом подходит к нему. Кровать прогибается под весом Падалеки, а на плечо опускается тяжелая ладонь.

 — У меня был такой флэшбэк, — выдавливает из себя Дженсен. — Он пришел, как Майкл. Сказал, что шел мимо и решил заглянуть — как Майкл. Признался, что не очень разбирается в этом всем — как Майкл. И смотрел точно так же, как Майкл. Сначала снисходительно, как на мальчика на побегушках, а потом разулыбался и под конец оставил кучу чаевых. И свой номер телефона на чеке. А самое ужасное знаешь что? — жалобно произносит Дженсен, все же открывая глаза. Взгляд сразу же натыкается на сложенные домиком брови Падалеки. — Самое ужасное, что я ему дал свой номер.

 — Я думал, самое ужасное то, что у него бритая голова, — серьезно говорит Джаред, и Дженсен, не сдержавшись, прыскает. Падалеки, увидев изменения в его настроении, сразу же начинает смеяться, и Дженсену становится немного легче.

Он думает, что, возможно, все себе выдумал, и сегодняшняя встреча вовсе не была похожа на их знакомство с Майклом. Но почему же тогда на душе так тяжело?

Нет, это было ужасно.

Все сегодня казалось дурным повторением, и если Дженсен ввяжется в новые отношения, то велик шанс, что его бросят, раскрошив его и так треснувшее сердце в пыль.

 — Эй, не включай режим эмо, — командует Джаред. — Кого ты там кормил сырой рыбой? Очередного бизнесмена мелкого пошиба?

Он достает из кармана очередной лотерейный билет, и Дженсен думает, что его другу пора к психиатру, потому что верить в то, что можно выиграть в лотерею, может только умалишенный.

 — Он не был бизнесменом мелкого пошиба, — машинально защищает Дженсен своего бывшего возлюбленного.

 — Так кто тебе оставил номер?

В глазах Джареда горит любопытство и, возможно, надежда на то, что Дженсен скоро съедет.

 — Миша, — признается Дженсен. — Он зашел сегодня днем. Кэти сказала, что он, только появившись в зале, сразу спросил обо мне и пожелал увидеть меня с подносом в руках.

 — Ну, у людей бывают разные эротические фантазии, — философски замечает Джаред, за что получает от Дженсена несильный пинок. — Слушай, так это же здорово, — воодушевляется Падалеки. — Сначала он тебе лайков наставил, теперь вот встретиться захотел, телефон свой дал… Достойное начало!

 — Угу. Только я не собираюсь бросаться в омут с головой, — грустно бормочет Дженсен.

 — Посмотрите-ка, какой поэт, — фыркает Джаред. — Давай, не упускай этот шанс. Позвони ему и постарайся сделать так, чтобы он поскорее тебе предложил жить вместе. И желательно не в моей квартире.

 — А что, ты пустил бы моего парня к себе? — заинтересованно спрашивает Дженсен.

 — Нет. Но ты же из меня веревки вьешь! — всплескивает руками Джаред, и Дженсен хитро улыбается.

 — Можно я посплю сегодня снизу? — любопытствует он, проверяя, насколько правдивым было заявление Джареда.

 — Вот еще! — отзывается тот и встает с кровати. — Забирайся наверх, это мое место.

 — Ну хотя бы чаю сделаешь?

 — Может быть, — хмыкает Джаред, отправляясь на кухню.

А Дженсен стаскивает обувь и забирается под одеяло.

В конце концов, он сегодня пережил нелегкое испытание и до сих пор находится в душевном раздрае, и Падалеки придется с этим смириться и отдать нижнюю кровать хотя бы на время.

 

***

 

Чаду приходится вытаскивать из него информацию по крупицам.

Миша пытается игнорировать друга и валяется на полу среди разбросанных подушек и пледов, закинув руки за голову. Он воссоздает все детали сегодняшней встречи, надеясь понять, где и в чем оступился.

Может быть, в том, что при появлении Дженсена каждый раз ослеплял его улыбкой имбецила?

Может быть, в том, что сначала долго пытался найти наличку, а потом, спохватившись, попросил Дженсена сходить за карт-ридером? А всю наличку мелкими купюрами вывалил в качестве чаевых, волнуясь и надеясь, что бумажки не очень мятые…

Может быть… может быть…

Миша стонет от собственного неумения разбираться в людях. Он нехотя отвечает Чаду на все вопросы, вкратце пересказывая их разговор с Дженсеном, и откатывается от него подальше. Он вспоминает, что сегодня его очередь менять постельное белье и готовить, и с тяжким вздохом поднимается на ноги.

Его раздирает от двух противоположных чувств: стыда и радости. Ему стыдно за все, что сегодня произошло, и радостно от того, что все это в принципе было. Однако к этим ощущениям то и дело примешивается одно, связанное с Чадом и его трепом, но оно относится, скорее, к ненависти, поэтому Миша не пытается проанализировать его. Ему хватает и того, что он по уши вляпался в очередную влюбленность.

 

***

 

За две недели Дженсен почти привыкает к тому, что Кэти то и дело подмигивает ему и громким шепотом сообщает о его таинственном поклоннике. Почему она сочла Мишу таинственным, Дженсен не понимает. Слову «поклонник» он не удивляется — Миша приходит в «Супер!» уже в восьмой раз за последние четырнадцать дней, и что-то подсказывает, что он вызнал у Кэти расписание его смен. Но одновременно Дженсену льстит, что Мишу называют его обожателем, и на лицо сама собой выскакивает довольная улыбка, которую не получается смыть с губ.

Миша больше не рискует заказывать суши, и Дженсен приносит ему кофе с пирожными. Они выглядят по-разному, но вкус у всех одинаковый, чем-то напоминающий пластмассу, политую сиропом. Однако Миша улыбается и каждый раз говорит, что у них прекрасные повара, и Дженсен не решается признаться, что повар у них всего один, и во время приготовления сладкого он что-то раздраженно бубнит себе под нос на своем непонятном уримале[1].

Дженсен перестает сравнивать Мишу с Майклом — более непохожих людей найти нельзя, и его постепенно отпускает напряжение. Тем более что Миша не пытается нарушить личное пространство, он обходится вопросами ни о чем. Он спрашивает, как у Дженсена дела, какая у него любимая группа, что он думает по поводу прогремевшей в прошлом месяце кинопремьеры, не хочет ли он зайти в гости…

 — Что? — Дженсен встряхивает головой. Он тут же оглядывается в поисках клиентах, к которым можно было бы сбежать, уходя от ответа на вопрос, но зал пустует, и Миша повторяет свой вопрос:

 — Не хочешь зайти в гости? Завтра или спустя два дня. Я работаю по ночам, не там, где можно подумать, хе-хе.

Улыбка Миши не гаснет.

Дженсен теряется.

 — В смысле где можно подумать?.. — тупо переспрашивает он.

Миша, моргнув, чуть хмурится, но тут же легко смеется.

 — Ну, понимаешь, когда я говорю, что работаю по ночам, многие начинают играть бровями и спрашивать, где меня можно снять. Шутят.

 — Ааа, — облегченно выдыхает Дженсен.

На самом деле он напрягается все больше и больше. Сейчас ему придется изобретать отмазку, почему он не может отправиться домой к этому парню. Например, потому, что Миша ему нравится, а вечерние посиделки с алкоголем в одной квартире ни к чему хорошему не приведут. А вдруг они переспят?

 — Мы с Чадом будет рады тебя видеть, — продолжает тем временем Миша. — Он, конечно, придурок тот еще, но он классный.

 — С Чадом? — Дженсен отчаянно тормозит и почти физически чувствует, как тонет в трясине.

 — Угу. Мы с ним снимаем одну квартиру. А то моей зарплаты не хватит даже на комнату.

 — А мы снимаем квартиру с Джаредом, — выпаливает Дженсен, предполагая, что ему уже удалось сменить тему. Теперь он выдыхает с настоящим облегчением, а не наигранным.

 — Вот и отлично, вдвоем и приходите, — неожиданно заканчивает Миша, и Дженсен только сейчас оценивает его коварство. — Так что, когда вас ждать?

Дженсен бормочет, что очень занят в ближайшие дни, и Миша отвечает, что ждет его в воскресенье. Потому что у него этот день выходной, а у Дженсена выходной еще и в понедельник.

Дженсен мысленно обещает себе убить Кэти за сливание такой важной информации.

Он кивает, обещая прийти, уточняет время и адрес. Он прикидывает, не получится ли сделать вид, что он забыл об этой встрече, но Миша отправляет ему смской номер дома и этажа, и телефон в кармане Дженсена вибрирует, извещая о входящем сообщении.

Дженсен понимает, что пути назад нет.

Его радует только одно: он будет не наедине с Мишей.

 

***

 

 — Купи себе бесшумную клавиатуру, кретин.

 — Тебе мешает — ты и купи, идиот. Ты вообще спишь уже.

 — Нет, я не сплю! Все потому что ты строчишь письма своему Дженсену, не переставая!

Чад выходит из себя. Он отбрасывает одеяло в сторону и подходит к Мише. Положив руку ему на плечо, Чад склоняется, щурясь от яркого света, отбрасываемого монитором, но Миша быстро переключает вкладку.

 — Нечего тебе тут читать, — заявляет он.

 — Я должен знать, что думает человек, собравшийся ко мне в квартиру.

 — Он думает о том, как бы отвертеться от этого, — мрачно сообщает Миша. Он, оглянувшись на Чада, понимает, что тот все-таки не собирается уходить, и открывает страницу с личными сообщениями.

Пожелав Дженсену спокойной ночи, Миша выключает компьютер. Он скидывает руку Чада с плеча и, потягиваясь, направляется на кухню.

Чад отчего-то увязывается за ним, тут же начиная нудить про то, что его квартира превращается в притон. Миша напоминает ему о том, как его, чадовские, друзья два месяца назад тут едва все не спалили, и это вынуждает Чада согласиться и замолчать.

 — Кстати, — опоминается Чад, — а почему ты думаешь, что он не хочет к нам идти?

Миша открывает холодильник и сканирует взглядом полки, оттягивая момент ответа. Наконец-то он, вздохнув, закрывает дверцу и нехотя говорит:

 — Я не понимаю его. То мне кажется, что я ему нравлюсь, то он резко холодеет. Закрывается, словно я сказал что-то не то, и мне…

 — Стоп, — Чад поднимает руки, — давай без этой гейской фигни, а то я и сам поголубею ненароком. Почему он хочет отвертеться от нас?

 — Я тебе как раз пытаюсь объяснить, — озлобляется Миша. — Когда я только заговорил об этом, он мигом заволновался и начал искать повод уйти от разговора и отказаться. Даже, по-моему, не понял, что я это просек.

 — Какое коварство, — хмыкает Чад. — И что, во сколько он придет?

 — Они с Джаредом будут часам к восьми, — небрежно кидает Миша и идет к кровати.

Но его маневр оказывает неудачным: Чад замечает его оговорку и возмущенно вопит:

 — Еще и с Джаредом? Кто это и какого черта у вас тройное свидание?

Миша меланхолично отзывается:

 — Это тот организатор, помнишь? Дженсен живет с ним. И у нас не свидание, а дружеская встреча.

Он забирается под одеяло, откатываясь в сторону, и широкий диван тут же проминается под весом Чада. Его пятка прилетает Мише в бок, и он подозревает, что это далеко не случайность.

 — Никак было заранее об этом сказать, да?

 — Что-то бы изменилось? — интересуется Миша. — Я же только ради тебя стараюсь. Чтобы ты себя третьим лишним не чувствовал.

 — Спасибо за заботу, пупсик, — фыркает Чад в ответ. — И что, где ты собираешься их уложить? Или они на такси домой поедут?

 — Ну, — задумывается Миша, — Джареду можно кресло на кухне разложить. Тебе на полу не привыкать спать.

 — А ты, значит, собрался с Дженсеном в одну кровать лечь.

 — Конечно, а ты как думал?

 — Это же дружеские посиделки, — не удерживается от смеха Чад. — И вообще, я ввел эмбарго на гейский секс у меня дома.

 — Я не буду с ним спать, — делано возмущается Миша и тише добавляет: — Пока ты не заснешь…

На лицо ему падает подушка, и Миша накидывается на Чада, спихивая его на пол и сваливаясь сам.

 

***

 

Дженсен порывается зайти в каждый попадающийся им по пути магазин, но Джаред уверенно отпихивает его в сторону. Сволочной Падалеки говорит, что никто от них не ждет еды, а вот две упаковки пива и пара бутылок рома — предел мечтаний двух парней, позвавших одного на свидание, а второго — просто по-приятельски в гости. Джаред все предыдущие дни ждал этого вечера, предвкушая веселье, и Дженсен старался почаще радовать его собственным кислым лицом.

На этот раз он даже не поправляет Джареда, говоря, что это не свидание, потому что знает: без достаточного наличия еды это точно перетечет в свидание ночью.

Он думает о том, как себя вести и что с этим делать. Его знакомство с Мишей слишком быстро перескочило из точки «просто приятели» в точку «приятели, которые ходят друг к другу в гости», и это не могло не вести к чему-то большему. Дженсен начинает теряться каждый раз, когда представляет себе это «большее» и то, что от него в таком случае потребуется.

Он несет пакет с алкоголем и слушает радостную болтовню Джареда, который рад любой вечеринке вне зависимости от того, знаком ли он будет на ней хоть с кем-нибудь, и вздыхает. Падалеки сегодня ему точно не будет помощником, и вряд ли он захочет взять ночью такси, чтобы уехать домой. Дженсен мысленно вспоминает, есть ли у него с собой упаковка новых линз, и холодеет, когда понимает, что забыл ее.

Сообщив Джареду, что останется слепым наутро, Дженсен ожидает от него сочувствия и предложения вернуться домой и больше никуда и никогда не уходить, но Падалеки лишь со всей дури хлопает его пятерней по спине и добродушно говорит, что Миша наверняка проследит за ним и не даст выйти в окно вместо двери. Под конец Джаред добавляет, что минус четыре — это не так уж и много, и Дженсен усилием воли давит в себе назревающее недовольство по поводу того, что с такой близорукостью жить крайне некомфортно.

Они все-таки оказываются возле дома Миши и, поднимаясь на двенадцатый этаж, Дженсен пытается придумать, как вести себя при встрече. Раньше они виделись лишь в суши-баре, и каждый раз здоровались, находясь на расстоянии метра друг от друга: Миша сидел, а Дженсен подходил к нему с блокнотом в руках. Успокоив себя тем, что и здесь от него потребуется лишь улыбнуться, Дженсен жмет на кнопку дверного звонка. Джаред нетерпеливо топчется позади него и громко сопит.

Чего Дженсен не ожидает — так это того, что дверь распахнется, и навстречу ему вылетит русый парень с воплем:

 — Здорово, чувак!

После этого парень довольно-таки чувствительно бьет его кулаком в плечо, вырывает пакет с двумя упаковками пива, мигом заглядывает внутрь и, удовлетворенно кивнув, поднимает взгляд:

 — Круто. Проходи. Миша уже тебя заждался.

Посторонившись, парень пропускает его, и Дженсен делает шаг в квартиру, чувствуя, как краснеют щеки. Все как будто уже считают его и Мишу парой. За спиной он слышит «Чувак!» и ответное «Да, чувак!» Джареда.

 — Они нашли друг друга, — бормочет себе под нос Дженсен.

 — Что?

Он вздрагивает, понимая, что Миша уже вышел его встречать, и неловко пожимает плечами:

 — Джаред и…

 — Чад, — подсказывает Миша.

 — Да, и Чад. Они нашли друг друга.

Миша смотрит ему за плечо и кивает:

 — Очевидно, да. Проходи.

Оглядывая квартиру, Дженсен понимает, что Падалеки зря жалуется: они живут очень даже неплохо по сравнению с Мишей и Чадом. Он недоумевает, как двое парней умещаются в этой квадратной коробке, где единственное место, в котором можно запереться и остаться в одиночестве, — туалет.

 — В сортире, кстати, замок не работает, — Миша словно читает его мысли. — Но нас не так много, поэтому, думаю, табличка «Занято» нам не пригодится…

В этой квартире нигде нельзя спрятаться, резюмирует Дженсен.

Из мягкой мебели он замечает здоровенный диван и кресло и интересуется, кто неудачлив и спит практически на кухне. Миша в ответ чуть смущенно говорит, что им приходится с Чадом спать в одной постели, и первые несколько недель Мюррей предупреждал его каждый вечер, что за приставания сразу выгонит. Дженсен в ответ чуть нервно смеется.

Он ловит взгляд Миши, на секунду опускает глаза на его мягкую улыбку, и ему становится спокойнее. Они стоят рядом, и Дженсен неловко говорит:

 — А мы ведь даже не поздоровались. Привет.

 — Привет, — Миша улыбается шире.

Он плавно кладет руку Дженсену на плечо и, склонившись, касается губами его щеки.

Дженсен замирает.

Все, что он чувствует, — это теплое дыхание Миши, легкое покалывание его щетины и крепко сжавшие плечо пальцы.

А потом все это заканчивается, потому что Миша отстраняется. На кухне оказываются весело галдящие Чад с Джаредом, уже наверняка успевшие обсудить лотерейные билеты, отчего-то хитро поглядывающие на них, и Дженсен кидает на Падалеки возмущенный взгляд. Он понимает, что парни задержались только для того, чтобы не мешать им. И более того, они наверняка их обсуждали.

Дженсен мечтает о том, чтобы исчезнуть прямо сейчас.

Но Миша легко касается его локтя и кивком головы указывает на диван, без слов предлагая перейти в комнату, и Дженсен расслабляется. Сердце бьется чаще обычного, но это даже приятно. И Дженсен, взяв тарелку с чипсами, направляется в сторону от кухни, почти забыв о том, что Джаред с Чадом будут весь вечер смотреть на них и хитро переглядываться.

 

***

 

Миша искренне старается скрыть умиление при виде испуганных оленьих глаз Дженсена, надеясь, что ему это удается. Он невозмутимо плюхается рядом с ним на диван, и Джаред с Чадом, проявляя недюжинную смекалку, усаживаются рядом так, что Дженсен оказывается зажат в самый угол. Он напряжен, тело — как струна, и Миша невольно представляет, что Дженсен наверняка будет таким же перед оргазмом — только тронь, и взорвется.

Миша старательно отгоняет эти слишком красочные мысли, предпочитая наслаждаться тем, что есть, а именно — прижавшимся к нему бедром и плечом Дженсеном. Но этого быстро становится мало, и Миша, протягивая ему бутылку пива, непринужденно закидывает руку Дженсену на плечо. Тот вздрагивает, но Миша чувствует, как под его ладонью расслабляются мышцы.

Хищник, готовый к прыжку.

И Миша горит желанием этого хищника приручить.

Он почти не обращает внимания на то, что идет по телевизору. Чад с Джаредом смеются, Дженсен невесомо улыбается, но Миша понимает, что Эклзу не до телешоу. Миша то и дело чокается с ним бутылкой, и пиво убывает.

С каждой бутылкой Дженсен становится мягче, порой комментирует происходящее на экране, но редко: Джаред с Чадом активно соревнуются в остроумии, и все, что остается Дженсену с Мишей, — это слушать их и смеяться.

Миша не замечает момента, когда начинает поглаживать Дженсена по плечу кончиками пальцев. Он лишь понимает, что его рука уже не так аккуратна и аморфна, как до трех бутылок пива. Она словно начала жить своей жизнью, принявшись наглаживать Дженсена и то и дело сжимать край его футболки в кулаке.

И Дженсен, к удивлению Миши, не протестует. Он расслаблено сидит, не пытаясь уйти от прикосновений, и Миша уже хочет придвинуться к нему еще ближе, но Чад громогласно объявляет, что пришло время текилы, и с топотом проходит на кухню.

Места на диване сразу становится больше, и Миша, разочарованно отодвигаясь от Дженсена, решает воспользоваться моментом, чтобы удовлетворить зов природы.

Вернувшись из туалета, он обнаруживает, что диван снова полностью укомплектован, и на его место теперь поместится разве что одна его нога. Нахмурившись, Миша, положив руку на колени Джареда и Дженсена для придания бОльшей устойчивости, ввинчивается обратно.

Ладонь с ноги Джареда он убирает сразу же, Падалеки даже не заметил, что кто-то его касался, а Дженсен поворачивает к нему голову и внимательно смотрит в глаза. От него потрясающе пахнет, запах пива почти не перебивает аромат чего-то горьковатого и очень приятного, и Миша невольно сглатывает. Не разрывая взгляда с Дженсеном, Миша проводит ладонью от его колена вверх. Он касается внутренней стороны бедра и убирает руку, почти коснувшись паха.

Зрачки Дженсена расширяются, и он облизывает губы.

Все рушится в тот момент, когда Чад тянется к ним через Джареда с двумя рюмками текилы и, потеряв равновесие, расплескивает им их на ноги.

Дженсен тут же вздрагивает и отводит взгляд, и Миша с сожалением понимает, что момент потерян. Он вырывает из рук Чада текилу, вручает Дженсену обе рюмки и сам наливает в них алкоголь. Потом пододвигает блюдо с лаймами поближе и, не заморачиваясь, посыпает их солью.

Пролитая текила неприятно холодит бедро, и Миша недовольно потирает мокрое пятно рукой. Потом опрокидывает рюмку, морщится и уже собирается налить вторую, как чувствует ладонь Дженсена.

Тот накрыл пятно своей ладонью и смотрит на Мишу. Он негромко спрашивает:

 — Неприятно, да? — и чуть улыбается.

Миша понимает, что очарован этой улыбкой. Разом потеряв дар речи, он кивает и испытывает сильно желание прикоснуться ладонью к щеке Дженсена и поцеловать его, но тот отводит взгляд и выпивает свою текилу.

Его рука исчезает.

Миша торопливо наливает Дженсену еще, надеясь, что тот с каждой рюмкой будет становиться все менее и менее скромным и пугливым.

 

***

 

Дженсен ненавидит Чада, который, едва у них закончилась одна бутылка, подвинул к ним вторую. Он ненавидит этого человека, из-за которого сейчас все вокруг смазывается и кружится.

Он перестает ощущать свое тело и уже не держит себя в рамках приличия. Миша, обняв за плечи, притискивает его к себе ближе и прямо в ухо шепчет что-то о республиканцах, голоса Чада и Джареда сливаются в шум. Но, кажется, они тоже говорят о политике, и это верный знак того, что пить пора заканчивать.

Миша царапает его своим колючим подбородком, одной рукой обнимая за плечи, а другую держит где-то посередине груди, где заканчиваются ребра, и Дженсен не знает, куда деть собственные ладони.

И что делать с тем, что на него накатывает возбуждение.

Он слушает Мишу, прикрыв глаза, и почти не разбирает слов. Он концентрируется лишь на том, чтобы чувствовать это дыхание, эти губы, иногда касающиеся уха, и эти горячие ладони. Он словно издалека слышит голос Чада, что у них закончилась выпивка и пора разбирать диван, иначе потом они уже не смогут этого сделать, и Миша отстраняется от него.

 — Мне надо снять линзы, — бормочет Дженсен. Глаза начинают сохнуть, и он то и дело моргает и жмурится.

 — Ванную найдешь сам? — спрашивает Миша, проводя ладонью по его спине снизу вверх, и Дженсен кивает.

Спотыкаясь, он бредет в сторону ванной. Он держится за стены, потому что его порядочно мотает, но все-таки достигает заветной двери и долго ищет выключатель. Наконец-то добравшись до раковины, Дженсен смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале. Прислонившись к нему лбом, он моет руки и надеется, что они сейчас или лягут спать, или поедут домой. Потому что все вокруг действительно летит каруселью, и ему очень хочется закрыть глаза и отрубиться до завтрашнего утра.

О том, что завтра будет жесткое похмелье, Дженсен предпочитает не думать.

Он оттягивает нижнее веко и касается подушечкой указательного пальца линзы, когда дверь негромко открывается, и в ванную проскальзывает Миша.

 — Табличка «Занято» все-таки не была бы лишней, — негромко говорит он и, встав за спиной Дженсена, с любопытством смотрит, как тот снимает линзу. — Интересно, — резюмирует Миша и остается в ванной.

Он подходит ближе, и Дженсен чуть вздрагивает, когда Миша прижимается к нему сзади. Он наваливается на Дженсена, упирается руками в раковину, локтями прикасаясь к бокам Дженсена, и кладет подбородок ему на плечо.

Дженсен чувствует жар его тела. Ему нравится ощущать Мишу, и сердце сладко екает, когда Миша придвигается еще ближе, прижимаясь к нему пахом.

 — Ты такой классный, — шепчет Миша. Одна его рука ложится Дженсену на талию. Футболка задралась, и пальцы Миши касаются обнаженной кожи живота. Миша приподнимает край майки чуть повыше и опускает взгляд. — У тебя нет блядской дорожки, — комментирует он. — У меня тоже.

Сглотнув, Дженсен вынимает вторую линзу. Он отклоняется назад, ища взглядом мусорное ведро, и Миша, повернув голову, дышит ему в шею, касаясь ее губами.

Линзы соскальзывают с пальцев, и Дженсен ойкает.

 — Я уронил, — отчего-то охрипшим голосом говорит он, и Миша отвечает:

 — Ничего страшного.

Его ладонь падает ниже, ложится на ширинку, и Дженсен бормочет, что им надо идти.

 — Ага, — соглашается Миша. Он обхватывает второй рукой Дженсена поперек груди и разворачивает его к двери.

Ладонь на секунду легонько сжимает промежность и исчезает.

Без рук Миши резко становится холодно, но Дженсен, тряхнув головой, заставляет себя не думать об этом. Он распахивает дверь, вываливаясь из ванной, и щурится. Без линз мир становится размытым, и Миша, догадавшись, предлагает помочь дойти.

Дженсен мотает головой: что он, инвалид? Он идет в комнату, снова спотыкаясь, и видит, что диван уже разложен. Джаред развалился в кресле, а Чад — на надувном матрасе. В последний раз такие Дженсен видел на море, и он искренне сочувствует парню: скользко и узко. Но Чада это явно не волнует, он уже уткнулся носом в подушку и спит, или же прикидывается спящим.

 — Ложись на диван, — шепчет Миша, касаясь его поясницы.

 — Угу, — Дженсен кивает и, старательно перешагнув через Чада, забирается на диван.

Он сразу подкатывается к стенке, укрывается какой-то простынкой и расстегивает на джинсах пуговицу и ширинку. Подушки не находится, но ее с лихвой заменяет собственная рука, подложенная под голову.

Дженсен закрывает глаза и слышит тихое звяканье, догадываясь, что это Миша убирает бутылки и рюмки подальше, чтобы никто не уронил их ночью или утром. Дженсен проваливается в сон и просыпается лишь тогда, когда диван проминается под чужим весом, и к нему сзади подкатывается чье-то тело.

Дженсену требуется пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, где он находится и кто рядом. На короткое мгновение ему мерещится, что это Майкл, и тело прошибает холодный пот, но, осознав, что в загривок ему уткнулась чья-то волосатая голова, Дженсен успокаивается.

Миша прижимается к нему все плотнее. Его ладонь скользит по бедру вверх, ложится на талию. А потом он дотрагивается до расстегнутой ширинки, и Дженсен понимает, что должен что-то сделать. Или оттолкнуть руку Миши, или трахнуться с ним… Из-за алкоголя, гуляющего в крови, Дженсен не может понять, чего он хочет больше: сбежать отсюда или все-таки переспать с парнем в комнате, где спят двое других мужчин. И один из которых вообще-то его друг.

Видимо, он думает слишком долго.

Миша, просунув руку ему в джинсы, накрывает ладонью его член, уже немного затвердевший и явно готовый к продолжению банкета, и перестает двигаться.

До Дженсена доходит, что парень заснул.

Он с облегчением думает, что проблема решена и закрывает глаза.

От ладони Миши горячо, внизу живота вьется легкое возбуждение, но его перекрывает сильное желание заснуть.

И, пожалуй, кружащийся под закрытыми веками мир.

…Дженсен начинает ненавидеть Чада еще сильнее, когда просыпается через какое-то время и несется в ванную. Его тошнит, и, выблевав все содержимое желудка, он тщательно полощет рот и умывается дрожащими руками.

Потом он идет в комнату, ничего не видя из-за близорукости и темноты, и спотыкается о чье-то тело, падая на колени перед диваном. Тело стонет и бурчит, и Дженсен, недолго думая, отпихивает его в сторону. Он на ощупь находит подушку, обнимает её и растягивается на чем-то упругом, но очень неустойчивом. Его кто-то пихает в бок, и Дженсен нехотя двигается, оказываясь наполовину на полу. Чья-то рука падает на его плечи, и наконец-то воцаряется спокойствие.

 

***

 

Миша продирает глаза, просыпаясь из-за тяжкого и полного боли стона, который явно принадлежит Чаду. Дженсена рядом не наблюдается, хотя Миша точно помнит, что засыпал с ним и… и даже, кажется, засунув руку ему в штаны.

Неловко.

Миша даже не может точно сказать, из-за чего ему более неловко: из-за того, что он заснул, не закончив начатое, или из-за того, что в принципе полез к доверчивому и пьяному Дженсену.

И, очевидно, сбежавшему от всего этого Дженсену.

Стон Чада повторяется, и к нему добавляется хриплое восклицание:

 — Этого не было! Миш! — в его голосе появляется легкая нотка паники, и Миша подкатывается к краю дивана, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит внизу.

Он вытаращивает глаза.

На половине матраса лежит Дженсен, прикрыв голову подушкой, а рядом с ним полулежит, потирая глаза Чад.

 — Сученыш, — севшим голосом начинает Миша, — ты когда поголубеть успел?

Он тыкает Чада кулаком куда-то в шею, но Мюррей отмахивается от него.

 — Иди к черту, это ты за ним не уследил.

Чад поднимается, топчется на месте и твердо заявляет:

 — Моя задница не ноет, значит, все в порядке. Развлекайся.

И уходит в сторону ванной.

 — Дженсен, какого черта?.. — бормочет Миша, но Эклз неожиданно отзывается на его риторический вопрос.

Он начинает шевелиться, медленно поднимается на локтях и оглядывается с чумным видом.

 — Я же был на диване, — с сомнением хрипит он и облизывает пересохшие губы. Подняв взгляд на Мишу, Дженсен щурится.

 — Был, — скорбно сообщает ему Миша. — Но Чад только что проснулся рядом с тобой и ушел в ванную оплакивать свою анальную девственность. Как ты мог, Дженсен?

 — Но я… — Дженсен выглядит растеряно. — Я просто встал ночью в туалет, споткнулся и, видимо, промахнулся, — оправдывается он. — Я просто тут лег, я ничего… с ним…

Дженсен замолкает, явно начав что-то подозревать: Миша уже дольше не может сдерживать смех, так и рвущийся наружу, и наконец-то разражается хохотом. Дженсен сначала тупо глядит на него, а потом, сообразив, тоже смеется.

 — Боже, — выстанывает он и снова сотрясается в хохоте. — Боже, как же мне плохо, — заканчивает он и, с некоторым усилием встав, зигзагом движется по направлению к чайнику.

Миша глядит на то, как Дженсен пьет из горлышка и просит:

 — И мне оставь!

Дженсен на секунду прерывается. Он глядит на Мишу, потом на чайник, снова на Мишу, мотает головой и допивает остатки воды.

 — Джей, — зовет он и пинком будит Падалеки. — Просыпайся, солнце уже высоко.

 — Какое солнце, я фрилансер, — не открывая глаз, бурчит Джаред. — Застегнись.

Миша сначала не понимает, о чем тот говорит. Но Дженсен, поставив чайник, криво усмехается и застегивает ширинку.

 — У него же были закрыты глаза, — недоуменно произносит Миша. Дженсен усмехается, а Джаред поясняет:

 — Просто я очень хорошо его знаю.

 — Хотел бы я так, — шепчет Миша, и Дженсен, кажется, ухитряется услышать его тихие слова. Он с интересом смотрит на него и опять щурится. — У тебя есть новые линзы? — спрашивает Миша, жалея, что Дженсен ничего не видит.

Эклз мотает головой.

Когда они с Джаредом, отказавшись от завтрака и выхлебав по пол-литра воды, уезжают на такси, Миша, свернувшись калачиком на диване, пытается восстановить цепь вчерашних событий.

Выходит не слишком хорошо. Он помнит, как ненавязчиво подкатывал к Дженсену, но после половины бутылки текилы пленка памяти оказывается местами засвеченной. Он помнит, как затирал что-то про политику и про монополистический кризис, точно уверен, что сдерживался и не опускал ладони ниже пояса, а вот дальше… Миша смутно припоминает, что за каким-то чертом заперся в ванную, пока Дженсен снимал линзы, и страстно пыхтел ему в ухо, распуская руки.

Интересно, он действительно что-то сказал Дженсену про блядскую дорожку, или ему все-таки кажется?..

Смирившись с тем, что куски памяти больше никогда не вернутся, Миша надеется, что Дженсен тоже ничего не помнит. А значит, можно вести себя как раньше.

Его мучает похмелье, а вместе с ним еще и зависть к Чаду, который уже оправился после всего выпитого и разглядывает себя в зеркало.

Миша обещает, что расскажет его новой девушке о ночи, проведенной с Дженсеном.

Чад в ответ только фыркает и обещает прийти поздно.

Или вообще не прийти.

Миша подумывает о том, чтобы снова позвать Дженсена, но отказывается от этой мысли: Эклзу завтра надо на работу.

 

***

 

Миша продолжает приходить в «Супер!» как на работу, и Дженсен сжаливается над ним. Подмигнув, он уходит на кухню и приносит Мише кекс и кофе за счет заведения.

Кекс представляет собой покосившегося, но съедобного монстра, а кофе налито в личную кружку Дженсена, которая в два раза больше по объему обычной чашки заведения. Миша, просияв, благодарит его, и Дженсен, несколько секунд помедлив, присаживается рядом с ним.

Ему немного неловко, потому что он точно не знает, что именно помнит Миша о прошедших выходных, да и сам он смог воссоздать в памяти лишь обрывки той ночи, но их вполне хватает, чтобы краснеть. И возбуждаться. Черт, он слишком хорошо помнит, как Миша прижимался к нему в ванной, до сих пор может ощутить одуряющий запах одеколона, горького пота и алкоголя, который тогда казался самым естественным, что только может быть, напряжение в штанах Миши и в собственных джинсах.

Дженсен заставляет себя прекратить об этом думать: к щекам приливает кровь, и наличие Миши рядом отнюдь не способствует расслаблению.

Миша, словно ничего не замечая, жует кекс и рассказывает, что Чад нашел себе девушку, и остается только надеяться, что на этот раз их страстный роман продлится не две недели. Миша говорит, что Чад все время всем изменяет, порой сам не понимая, зачем и как это делает, и в собственную защиту всегда приводит лишь то, что он чертовски хорош. И переубедить его в обратном невозможно.

Дженсен слушает его, подперев щеку кулаком, и пропускает все мимо ушей. Миша говорит и изредка кидает на него взгляды, и Дженсен понимает, что Коллинз специально красуется перед ним.

Что хуже всего — он ведется на все ужимки Миши, и Дженсену очень даже нравится происходящее.

Он пропускает момент, когда Миша начинает плавно менять тему и задает вопрос:

 — Кстати о девушках. А ты работаешь на оба фронта?

 — Что? — чуть растерянно переспрашивает Дженсен. Он уверен, что понял вопрос правильно, но внутри словно включается какой-то механизм, предупреждающий, что у него собираются вытянуть сугубо личную информацию, и он тянет время.

 — Тебе нравятся только мальчики, или девочки тоже? — услужливо поясняет Миша и делает глоток кофе.

Он с интересом смотрит на Дженсена, и тот признается:

 — Девочки были неудачным экспериментом когда-то давно. Поэтому — да, мне нравятся только мальчики.

 — Мне тоже, — Миша понижает голос, и это отчего-то кажется до ужаса сексуальным. По коже пробегают мурашки, и Дженсен сглатывает.

Все это напоминает те-самые-моменты, когда нужно сделать выбор.

Миша опускает взгляд, и Дженсен уверен, что Коллинз очень хочет его поцеловать. Приоткрывает губы, и Дженсен чувствует на собственных губах его легкое дыхание.

Внутри все замирает, и Дженсен некстати вспоминает, что с Майклом было так же.

Майкл так же опустил взгляд, посомневался буквально секунду и снес его ураганом своих эмоций.

Миша снова поднимает взгляд, словно желая спросить разрешения, но, видимо, в лице Дженсена что-то меняется, и Коллинз отворачивается. Он снова подносит кружку с кофе ко рту и спрашивает уже будничным голосом:

 — В кино не хочешь? Завтра?

 — Можно, — почти сразу же машинально отвечает Дженсен, не успев как следует подумать.

Но давать обратный ход поздно — Миша, просияв, обещает ему вечером написать и договориться о встрече.

Дженсен кивает.

В зал заходит несколько посетителей, и Дженсен скороговоркой говорит, что ему надо идти.

И он совсем не ожидает, что Миша, взяв его за ворот рубашки, притянет к себе и поцелует в щеку.

 

***

 

После встречи с Дженсеном Миша еще добрых два часа гуляет, наматывая круги по центру города.

Он не понимает, как смог удержаться и не поцеловать Дженсена. Тот выглядел таким доверчивым и открытым, сообщив о своих предпочтениях, что его тут же захотелось поцеловать, крепко прижав к себе.

Но ему до сих пор порой становится страшно, когда Дженсен меняется… _так._ Миша не знает, как объяснить это «так», но в эти моменты ему начинает казаться, что Дженсен к нему абсолютно холоден. Это пугает и озадачивает, и Миша старается следить за ним еще внимательнее.

К счастью, подобные «отключения» у Дженсена случаются редко, и его согласие на встречу вне суши-бара окрыляет.

Возвратившись домой, он в приступе радости отмывает всю квартиру, а потом кидается к компьютеру и выискивает фильмы и сеансы. Ему приходит в голову, что они могли бы посетить кино под открытым небом, и если бы они заняли место где-нибудь в уголке, позади всех, то можно было бы распустить руки…

От этой мысли у Миши потеют ладони, и он торопливо ищет, что сейчас можно посмотреть, сидя на траве.

Удовлетворившись сеансом в десять вечера, он пишет Дженсену, предлагая посмотреть «Авиатора», одновременно стараясь блеснуть знаниями кинематографа и добавляя, как хорош Скорсезе и как часто его сравнивают с Кубриком.

Дженсен не появляется в сети до вечера, но когда он отвечает Мише, то выясняется, что ничего против кино под открытым небом он не имеет.

Собираясь на работу, Миша улыбается своим мыслям, почти не слушая, что говорит вернувшийся Чад. Он замирает, навострив уши, лишь когда Чад заявляет, что мог бы прожить с этой девушкой всю жизнь.

Если переводить эти слова с мюррейского диалекта на английский, это означает «я не против пожить с ней пару месяцев, а потом долго перевозить свои вещи обратно, когда она меня выгонит».

А если переводить это на язык Миши, то получается «в ближайший месяц ты оплачиваешь квартиру один».

Растянув губы в улыбке, Миша говорит другу, что рад за него, и торопливо ретируется.

Он прекрасно помнит, что плату за квартиру нужно вносить через две недели, и если он сделает это в одиночку, то не сможет выжить еще месяц. Даже если будет ездить на метро зайцем. Даже если будет есть только раз в день. Чертова квартира-комната стоит дорого, а его зарплата чисто символическая, и если Чад вскоре упорхнет, то придется, скорее всего, бомжевать.

Настроение немного портится, но Миша меркантильно надеется, что Чад воссоединится со своей новой любовью после внесения своей доли квартплаты.

На работе проходит слух о сокращении штата, и Мишу посещает нехорошее предчувствие. Он привычно помогает людям подключиться к интернету, но неприятное напряжение не отпускает его всю ночь.

…Днем все становится лучше: Миша принимает душ, тщательно выбривается и укладывает волосы. Он немного волнуется, понимая, что вечером его ждет первое свидание с Дженсеном, и, хоть они уже общались, все же думает о том, о чем с ним говорить.

Он выливает на ладонь лишку одеколона, хлопает себя по шее а потом, недолго думая, вытирает остатки о живот. Ему представляется, как дыхание Дженсена коснется его не самого твердого пресса, как губы дотронутся до кожи, а язык ощутит горьковатый привкус парфюма. Внутри все скручивается в сладостном возбуждении, и Миша делает несколько глубоких вдохов.

Первое свидание вовсе не значит секс, напоминает себе он. Скорее всего, ему даже не удастся потискать Дженсена, прикоснуться к прекрасному, и осознание этого несколько остужает горячие мысли.

Вместо них приходят размышления о насущном, сухая аналитика: Миша задумывается, кто из них будет сверху в первый раз.

Что-то ему подсказывает, что несмотря на то, что инициатором в развитии их отношений является он, сверху окажется Дженсен. Пусть даже иногда он смотрит трепетным взглядом лани, в нем все равно чувствуется что-то жесткое, и Миша сглатывает, невольно представляя, как Дженсен, раздвинув ему ноги коленом, уверенно припрет его к стенке.

Миша уверен: Дженсена надо лишь раззадорить, чуть-чуть подтолкнуть — и он перестанет сомневаться, а просто возьмет то, что хочет.

Мысли снова перестают быть холодными, и Миша тяжко вздыхает.

Он приходит к условленному месту встречи первым, нервно вышагивает туда-сюда, высматривая Дженсена. Тот появляется за пять минут до назначенного времени, и Миша радуется его пунктуальности. Он улыбается Дженсену издалека, а потом сокращает между ними расстояние в один шаг и крепко обнимает его.

Ладони ложатся на поясницу Дженсену, словно так и надо, словно Миша всегда так делал, и он на секунду прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением близости Дженсена — грудью к груди, бедрами к бедрам.

Потом объятие приходится разорвать, и Миша улыбается:

 — Привет.

 — Привет, — Дженсен чуть краснеет и облизывает губы.

Пока они идут к площадке, засаженной газоном, Дженсен спрашивает, как поживает любовь Чада, и Миша машинально выдает, что тот собирается съезжать. Он говорит, что у него нет шансов выжить, если придется платить за квартиру, и Дженсен, к его удивлению, предлагает пожить у него с Джаредом.

Миша отказывается. Он все еще не знает точно, съедет ли Чад, и к тому же он не готов стеснять Дженсена своим присутствием каждый день. Кроме того, он более чем уверен, что Дженсен предложил это из чистой вежливости, и торопливо заминает этот разговор.

Они идут плечом к плечу, и Миша изредка случайно касается кончиками пальцев ладони Дженсена. Ему хочется взять его за руку, пользуясь опустившимися на город сумерками, но он не делает этого. Добравшись до огороженной площадки кинотеатра, Миша пропускает Дженсена вперед и оглядывается. На огромном проекторе уже появилась надпись «Мирамакс филмс». Окинув взглядом людей, Миша подмечает несколько парочек и разбитых на маленькие группки хипстеров.

Он касается запястья Дженсена и проводит по его внутренней стороне кончиками пальцев, не сумев отказать себе в искушении. Дженсен поворачивает к нему голову, и Миша кивком указывает ему на свободный уголок, предлагая идти за ним. Дженсен послушно идет следом.

Миша первым опускается на траву. Он усаживается, скрестив ноги, а Дженсен садится рядом и, подтянув к себе колени, кладет на них голову.

Они снова находятся близко, как тогда, на диване в квартире Миши и Чада, и это кружит голову.

Миша честно следит за происходящим на экране первые пятнадцать минут.

Потом он начинает глядеть на Дженсена, на его лицо в отблесках света, на длинные ресницы и пухлые губы. Миша пересаживается, поджимая под себя ноги, и ставит одну руку за Дженсеном, опираясь на нее. Его предплечье касается спины Дженсена, и тот никак не протестует. Осмелев, Миша приобнимает его и кладет ладонь на талию.

Дыхание сбивается.

Дженсен горячий, а его футболка тонкая, она словно создана для того, чтобы комкать ее в пальцах перед тем, как сорвать с желанного тела.

Сидеть в таком положении вскоре становится неудобно, и Дженсен как будто это понимает. Он коротко смотрит на Мишу, толкает ладонью его ногу и закатывает глаза в ответ на недоуменный взгляд.

Не произнося ни звука, Дженсен обхватывает  колено Миши и отводит его в сторону.

До Миши наконец-то доходит.

Он раздвигает ноги, сразу же вспоминая свои мысли о том, как Дженсен заставит его это сделать перед тем, как трахнуть, и старается не позволить себе задуматься об этом более детально.

А Дженсен тем временем садится между его раздвинутых ног и касается его ладоней, тянет их к себе на талию. Миша обнимает его, прижимаясь грудью к спине, и кладет подбородок Дженсену на плечо.

Лео на экране катает свою спутницу в самолете над ночным городом, а Миша, дурея от близости Дженсена, решает наплевать на все и прижимается к нему всем телом. Член напрягается, и хочется повалить Дженсена и просто бездумно тереться о него пахом. Миша стоически переносит эту пытку, благодаря Дженсена за отсутствие возмущений по поводу стояка, упирающегося ему в спину.

Миша прикрывает глаза и просто слушает то, о чем говорят Говард и Кэтрин. Он скользит одной рукой выше и накрывает ладонью сердце Дженсена. Оно стучит быстро-быстро, и становится понятно, что Дженсен тоже возбужден.

Не в силах больше отказывать себе, Миша касается губами шеи Дженсена. Он мягко целует ее, невесомо дотрагивается, спрашивая разрешения, и Дженсен наклоняет голову в сторону.

Это явно зеленый свет, и Миша скользит по нежной коже языком, посасывает её и снова зализывает. Голова кружится от удовольствия, и он, сначала спустившись поцелуями к плечу Дженсена, снова поднимается — чтобы дотронуться до его губ.

Дженсен поворачивает голову, и Миша распахивает глаза. Дженсен смотрит затуманенным взглядом, приоткрывает рот, втягивая воздух, и это одно из самых красивых зрелищ, какое Миша только видел.

Лео на экране рассказывает, что обои выбирал не он, начинает говорить о дизайне, и его прерывают поцелуем.

Миша видит в этом своеобразный знак. Он подается вперед, обхватывает одной рукой затылок Дженсена, поворачивая его голову к себе еще больше, а вторую так и держит на талии. Он целует его, касается пухлых губ, и сердце бьется в грудной клетке в унисон с сердцем Дженсена.

Миша проводит языком по нижней губе Дженсена, легкими касаниями просит его пустить — и Дженсен размыкает зубы. Миша не нахальничает, не пытается засунуть язык поглубже, а лишь щекочет кончик языка Дженсена, и тот в ответ улыбается, не разрывая поцелуя.

 — Гордись, это победа, — самодовольно говорит Лео с экрана, и Мише кажется, что эти слова обращены конкретно к нему.

Остаток фильма Миша обнимается с Дженсеном, гладит его по волосам, по щекам, целует его и надеется, что оставшееся время растянется в вечность.

Но экран гаснет спустя два часа, и им приходится подниматься на ноги. Дженсен одергивает футболку, натягивая ее пониже, и Миша делает то же самое со своей рубашкой. Ему немного неловко, но он понимает, что было бы еще более неловко, если бы они с Дженсеном отдрочили друг другу прямо тут.

Проходя по немноголюдной улице, Миша осторожно спрашивает:

 — Это ведь означает, что мы теперь… — он на секунду запинается. — Встречаемся?

Он просто уточняет, но Дженсен отчего-то молчит, а потом произносит неожиданно задумчивым голосом:

 — Я… не знаю. Мне нужно время, чтобы, — он делает глубокий вдох, — сказать точно. Чтобы мне не пришлось… — он кидает на Мишу взгляд, в котором мерещится испуг. — Не пришлось обманывать тебя.

Миша чувствует себя так, словно его ударили чем-то тяжелым по затылку. Возбуждение мгновенно спадает и резко становится холодно.

 — Э… да. Конечно, — невпопад отвечает он.

Они скомкано прощаются. Дженсен сам обнимает его, но Миша почти не ощущает радости от близости его тела.

Он никак не может понять, почему Дженсен так резко увильнул от ответа на его вопрос.

Он с досадой думает, качаясь в пустом вагоне метро, что раньше его бросали хотя бы после романа.

А сейчас бросают, даже не начав отношений.

 

***

 

Дженсен тихо проходит в квартиру, чтобы не разбудить Джареда, и радуется, что тот не заметит его исцелованные губы. Он машинально проводит по ним подушечками пальцев и едва слышно вздыхает, вспоминая прикосновения Миши.

Его чуть ли не лихорадило от их близости, и он совершенно точно сошел с ума, раз сам ее спровоцировал, усевшись между ног Миши. От воспоминаний о твердом члене Миши низ живота приятно тянет, и возбуждение нарастает, но Дженсен жмурится и мысленно стонет от собственной непроходимой глупости.

Ему так понравилось целоваться с Мишей, чувствовать на себе его ласковые руки, и ему так хотелось трахнуться с ним, предложив после фильма найти койку где угодно, но…

Но потом Дженсен неожиданно вспомнил Майкла, и все безумие куда-то пропало.

Что, если он просто скучает по бывшему любовнику и хочет переспать хоть с кем-то, кроме собственной руки? И что, если ему лишь кажется, что он влюблен в Мишу, и после ночи с ним наваждение рассеется?

Тогда получится, что он обманул парня…

Дженсен забирается в душ и упирается лбом в прохладный кафель.

Он проводит ладонью от груди вниз, к животу, касается бедер с внутренней стороны. Потом Дженсен дразнящими движениями поглаживает член, быстро реагирующий на ласку, и, прикусив губу, начинает жестко скользить по нему кулаком. Картинки в голове сменяют одна другую. Ему то представляется, как его трахает Майкл, разложив на капоте своей машины, то мерещится, как он сам вбивается в стонущего Мишу.

Дженсен не может понять, что его возбуждает больше, и пытается абстрагироваться от всех фантазий.

Не выходит, и он просто начинает вспоминать то, что было в ванной у Миши.

 

***

 

Чад влюблен, и он не замечает ничего вокруг.

Миша даже рад этому: не нужно стараться скрывать от друга свое подавленное настроение.

После их встречи с Дженсеном проходит неделя, и Миша ни разу за это время не заходит в суши-бар. Он убеждает себя, что просто дает Дженсену время подумать, как тот и просил, но в глубине души знает: ему просто страшно услышать отказ. Лучше он продолжит оставаться в блаженном неведении в надежде, что бенгальский огонь в душе сгорит, и влечение к Дженсену сойдет на нет.

Но этого не происходит, и Миша каждый раз вздрагивает, видя новое сообщение на фейсбуке, и дергается от звука входящей смс.

Но Дженсен не пишет ему, и под конец недели Миша почти перестает надеяться.

Ко всему прочему Чад объявляет, что встретил ту, с которой хочет завести детей и встретить старость, и начинает ходить по комнате, собирая вещи.

Миша кисло спрашивает его, не рановато ли он собрался переезжать и согласна ли его ненаглядная на подобное вмешательство в ее жизнь.

Чад с гордостью отвечает, что Никки — девушка свободных взглядов, и она не видит ничего такого в том, чтобы начать жить вместе спустя две недели знакомства.

Потом, похоже, до Мюррея что-то доходит, и он вкрадчиво интересуется, хватит ли у Миши денег на квартплату.

Отмахнувшись, Миша благословляет Чада на счастливую семейную жизнь и заверяет, что у него все будет в порядке. Похоже, это получается довольно-таки искренне, раз Чад не начинает ничего подозревать, или же Мюррей влюблен настолько, что ослеп и оглох, и перестал понимать, когда Миша врет.

Оставшись в пустой квартире, Миша ощущает одиночество, вылившееся ему прямо на голову ледяной водой. Он допивает текилу, уже ополовиненную кем-то, и лишь после этого вспоминает, что сегодня его рабочая смена.

Тучи над головой сгущаются — и Миша ощущает это как никогда четко.

Следующим утром ему делают выговор за появление на работе в пьяном виде, а спустя еще один день его увольняют без выходного пособия. За прошедший месяц ему тоже не платят, и Миша даже не пытается бороться за свои жалкие центы. Он понимает, что легко отделался — с него бы могли еще взять штраф за пьянство, и забирает с рабочего стола всякие мелочи, прихватывая халявные канцтовары.

Ему не удается найти работу ни спустя день, ни спустя два. До встречи с хозяином квартиры остаются сутки, и Миша понимает, что у него просто нет другого выхода. Завтра ему предложат в ультимативном тоне убираться отсюда, потому что у него нет денег, и ему действительно некуда идти.

Миша долго смотрит на имя Дженсена в телефонной книжке и все же решается нажать на кнопку вызова.

Он отсчитывает гудки, пока механический голос не говорит ему, что абонент не может взять трубку.

Тогда Миша, тяжело вздохнув, начинает собирать вещи. Даже если он не найдет, где жить, ему все равно придется выселяться, и сумку с собой взять надо.

 

***

 

Дженсен обнаруживает неотвеченный вызов на экране мобильного только к вечеру. Сердце екает, когда он видит имя, и Дженсен нерешительно перезванивает.

Он так и не решил, что делать, и предпочел забиться в раковину. Джаред, конечно, уже все уши проел своими нотациями, да и собственная совесть основательно решила сожрать Дженсена с потрохами, но он уверен, что так будет лучше для всех.

И вот сейчас, видимо, Миша хочет услышать от него окончательный ответ. Или попрощаться, устав ждать.

В трубке раздается «Алло-о-о», и голос Миши звучит немного пьяно.

 — Миша? — настороженно зовет Дженсен. — Ты звонил мне?

Он начинает подозревать, что Коллинз набрал его номер в невменяемом состоянии.

 — Да, — тянет Миша в ответ. — Ты знаешь, я завтра в полдень стану бомжем.

 — В смысле? — осторожно интересуется Дженсен и бредет к дому.

 — Чад съехал к своей Никки, а меня выгнали с работы, и мне нечем завтра заплатить хозяину квартиры, — жалуется Миша. — Но я уже выбрал себе симпатичный мост, под которым буду жить.

 — Ты звонил, чтобы попросить приютить тебя, — догадывается Дженсен. — Сам доберешься или помочь?

Миша на том конце провода смеется, и Дженсен терпеливо дожидается, пока его чуть истеричный хохот стихнет.

 — А ты пустишь? — наконец-то тихо спрашивает Миша. — Я не буду… ничего такого делать. Мне бы временно перекантоваться, а там или Чад вернется, или работу найду…

 — Пущу, конечно, — фыркает Дженсен. — Так что, помощь нужна?

Миша от помощи отказывается, и Дженсен присылает ему в сообщении свой адрес. За время телефонного разговора он успевает подняться на свой этаж и понимает, что теперь ему придется объявить Джареду еще об одном соседе.

Набрав в грудь воздуха, он открывает дверь.

…Джаред чуть ли не выдергивает на себе волосы и говорит, что Дженсен в конец обнаглел. Однако он даже не задумывается о том, чтобы не пустить Мишу, и Дженсен бодро уплетает ужин под его вопли, а потом идет искать матрас для их нового жильца.

Он не знает, что скажет Мише, но отчего-то ему тепло от предвкушения их встречи. Джаред в конце концов успокаивается и изъявляет надежду, что теперь-то Дженсен точно перестанет выпендриваться и съедет вместе с Коллинзом, предварительно уйдя в закат. Дженсену приходится с каменным лицом объявить, что его личная жизнь Падалеки не касается, и Джаред, фыркнув, все-таки перестает говорить о перспективах семейного положения Дженсена.

Миша приходит почти к полуночи.

Он чисто выбрит, волосы пушатся, как будто он недавно вымыл голову, и держится Миша напряженно, с опаской поглядывая на Дженсена. Но, когда Джаред подбегает к двери, чтобы посмотреть на гостя и отпихивает Дженсена в сторону, Миша явно расслабляется.

Он улыбается и пожимает Джареду руку, а потом робко приветствует Дженсена, все же не рискуя к нему прикасаться.

Времени уже много, и всем хочется спать, поэтому они не тратят времени на разговоры, а только перекидываются парой слов. Миша повторяет для Джареда свой рассказ про Чада и хозяина квартиры, и тот настораживается.

 — Как, говоришь, зовут избранницу Чада? — переспрашивает Джаред.

 — Никки вроде, — пожимает Миша плечами в ответ и расстилает на матрасе простыню.

Дженсен, нахмурившись, переглядывается с Джаредом.

 — А фамилия? — любопытствует Падалеки, но Миша говорит, что не знает. — Такая блондинка с тяжелым взглядом? — уточняет он, но снова бесполезно: Миша лишь сообщает, что не знает о ней ничего, кроме имени.

 — Откуда такой интерес? — спрашивает Коллинз, кидая подушку в изголовье своей новой постели.

Дженсен едва ли не впервые радуется, что спит на втором ярусе кровати, понимая, что там Миша не сможет увидеть его спящим.

 — Да Никки, — поясняет Джаред, — подруга наша, она странная в последнее время. Мы подумали, что она кого-то нашла.

 — Это ты подумал, — незамедлительно реагирует Дженсен. Он стоит, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки. — Я всегда считал, что она умрет в одиночестве, окруженная кактусами.

 — Почему кактусами? — тихо спрашивает Миша, и это первый раз за всю ночь, когда он обращается к Дженсену.

 — Потому что она редкостная стерва, чем ей еще себя окружать, как не колючками, — фыркает Дженсен и, оттолкнувшись от стены, забирается на верх кровати.

В спину ему доносится смешок Миши:

 — В таком случае, Чад для нее станет достойным наказанием.

Дженсен прикрывается одеялом и слушает негромкий разговор Джареда с Мишей о возможной тесноте мира, плавно перетекающий на тему переполненности земного шара.

Он чувствует себя странно из-за присутствия Миши и его тихого голоса. Воспоминания атакуют с утроенной силой, и Дженсен начинает сомневаться в правильности своего решения сдать назад и спрятаться.

Он понимает, что теперь не получится отвертеться от разговора с Мишей. Ему придется сказать «да» или «нет».

 

***

 

Мише нравятся Дженсен и Джаред, и глядя на то, как они переругиваются, он с ностальгией вспоминает Чада. Тот пару раз позвонил ему, спросив как дела, и в ответ на слова «Я живу у Дженсена и Джареда», выдал восхищенное «Оооооо».

Однако восхищаться было нечем.

Прошла неделя, и Миша окончательно обжился у них. Джаред стал для него просто Джеем, и он оказался чертовски веселым парнем, который иногда говорил так много, что это становилось невыносимо. Он то и дело смущал Мишу, говоря, что Дженсен не запирает дверь, когда принимает душ, или же спрашивая, как он относится к заднице Эклза.

Джаред рассказал, что они вместе приехали из Техаса, чтобы немного поработать, а потом пойти учиться, но с учебой не сложилось, и они просто осели в этом городе, пытаясь выжить. У Дженсена это получалось чуть хуже, и они то и дело съезжались, а после расставания с Майклом и вовсе перестали жить в разных квартирах.

На осторожный вопрос о том, кто такой Майкл, Джаред закатил глаза и заявил, что это великая взрослая любовь Дженсена, как он сам ее называл.

 — Но на самом деле, — продолжал говорить Джаред, — Майкл — это кусок говна, сказавший в одно прекрасное утро, что больше не любит Дженсена. И выдал длиннющий список каких-то там недостатков. И из квартиры своей Майкл его выгнал, конечно. Так и живем вместе с тех пор.

 — И Дженсен… не разлюбил его? — Миша понижает голос, невольно оглядываясь на дверь ванной. За ней шумит вода, и Дженсен не может их слышать, но Миша все равно чувствует себя так, словно его поймали на разговорах за спиной.

 — Думает, что не разлюбил, — фыркает Джаред. — Но он даже не пытается этого сделать, он любит страдать.

Миша принимает это к сведению.

Ему кажется, что шансы получить Дженсена таят с каждым днем.

Он узнает, что Джаред каждый день покупает по несколько лотерейных билетов и порой предлагает стереть на них пленку Мише.

Им не удается выиграть ни цента.

Миша почти не бывает в квартире и искренне пытается найти работу, но у него ничего не выходит. В конце концов он просит помощи у Джареда, и тот, на секунду задумавшись, выдает, что ему нужен курьер, который будет забирать приглашения, шарики и прочую праздничную ерунду у поставщиков и привозить на место торжества.

Но, добавляет он, зарплата невелика.

Миша соглашается работать за кров и еду, пока не найдет нормальную работу.

В один из вечеров он рассказывает, что приехал из Бостона и, пока были деньги, мотался по свободным лекциям и разным курсам: программирование и вязание, художественная лепка и кружок драматического актера. Он говорит, что встретился с Чадом на курсах кулинаров, и тот действительно классно готовил. Там они и подружились.

Дженсен в это время сидит в кресле напротив, поджав под себя ноги. Он не поднимает глаз от книги, но Миша смотрит на него и понимает, что Дженсен внимательно его слушает и улыбается себе под нос. Воодушевившись, Миша рассказывает еще несколько забавных историй из своей жизни, и этот вечер становится первым вечером, в который Дженсен нормально с ним общается, а не смотрит загнанной ланью.

Их отношения становятся дружескими и входят в нормальное русло к концу второй недели, и Миша тешит себя тем, что это не так уж и мало.

Ему не стыдно дрочить в ванной Джареда, но он все же чувствует легкие уколы совести.

Он понимает, что нельзя видеть каждый день Дженсена и держаться от него на расстоянии двух метров в не такой уж большой квартире.

Тогда Миша решается сократить дистанцию, изредка случайно задевая Дженсена плечом или рукой. Тот краснеет и кидает в ответ виноватые взгляды, но спустя несколько дней Мише удается приручить его, и Дженсен начинает сам прикасаться к нему.

Дженсен просит подать ему кружку или ложку, когда ужинает, и каждый раз нарочито дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до Миши.

Дженсен иногда сталкивается с ним грудь в грудь в дверных проемах, и каждый раз хитро блестит глазами, чтобы Миша понял, что это не случайность.

Миша включается в эту игру, и когда они ужинают или обедают вместе, незаметно гладит ступней голень Дженсена под столом. Дженсен в ответ облизывает губы и пристально смотрит в глаза.

Но больше Дженсен ничего не делает и не пытается поговорить, и Миша не настаивает. Если Дженсену нужно еще время, он подождет.

 

***

 

К ним редко кто-то приходит, и поэтому звонок в дверь оказывается неожиданностью. Дженсен, переглянувшись с Джаредом, идет открывать. Он предполагает, что это соседи с каким-нибудь идиотским вопросом и требованием расписаться под очередной коллективной петицией, и не смотрит в глазок.

Распахнув дверь, он застывает.

 — Здравствуй, Дженсен.

С порога ему улыбается Майкл, и Дженсен холодеет.

Он успел забыть, какой тот высокий, и как неудобно смотреть ему в глаза, задирая голову. Горло предательски сжимается, и Дженсен может лишь кивнуть в ответ. Он дергается, оглядываясь, и понимает, что вода в ванной уже не шумит, и это значит, что Миша может выйти в любую секунду в разной степени одетости. Как бы Коллинз ни старался не смущать своим присутствием их с Джаредом, он все равно порой забывает взять с собой одежду и выбегает в одном полотенце.

Дженсен, с трудом сглотнув, все же выдавливает из себя:

 — Какими судьбами?

 — Да вот, соскучился, — оскаливается Майкл. — Не пригласишь?

Дженсен молча отходит в сторону.

Он не дает Майклу пройти в комнату и ведет его на кухню. Джаред, выглянув, хмурится, но Дженсен кидает на него злой взгляд, и Падалеки ретируется, понимая, что сейчас лучше дать Дженсену поговорить. Но он все равно слышит после хлопка закрывшейся двери что-то вроде «Майкл — …уй!» и невольно краснеет. Он оглядывается на бывшего любовника, но тот никак не демонстрирует, что заметил проявленную невежливость.

Дженсен приводит Майкла на кухню и закрывает за ними дверь.

Он не предлагает ему выпить, только себе наливает воды в стакан и пьет ее мелкими глотками.

В висках стучит, а ноги подгибаются.

Дженсен не может поверить, что все сейчас происходит взаправду.

Почему именно сейчас? Сейчас, когда все стало относительно неплохо, когда пропала мучительная неловкость в отношениях с Мишей?

 — Что ты хотел? — наконец-то спрашивает Дженсен, поворачиваясь к Майклу.

Ему хочется сесть, но он остается стоять, прислонившись к кухонной тумбе.

Майкл спокойно смотрит на него своими серыми глазами снизу вверх. Он в своей тарелке, понимает Дженсен: ведет себя как хозяин жизни и явно наслаждается тем, какое действие оказывает на Дженсена.

 — Встретиться, — пожимает плечами Майкл. — Да, мы расстались не очень хорошо…

 — Не очень хорошо — это если бы ты кошечку на улицу выгнал, — шипит в ответ Дженсен, — а мы расстались ужасно.

Он вспоминает, как его колотило от холода и тошнило от нервов по вечерам в первую неделю расставания, и как он ждал, что Майкл позвонит и извинится, сказав, что не понимает, что на него нашло.

Он вспоминает, как этот человек просто встал утром с кровати, в которой они вместе заснули, и сказал, что Дженсен ему надоел и может собирать вещи.

Он вспоминает, как Майкл попрекал его деньгами, хотя Дженсен вернул все подарки и в порыве злости вытряс весь кошелек.

 — Может быть, — мягко произносит Майкл, — но мы могли бы начать все сначала.

Дженсен отводит взгляд.

Пальцы начинают подрагивать, и он боится, что сломается. Иначе отчего все тело начинает жить своей жизнью?..

Перед глазами пролетают последние месяцы.

Дженсен понимает, что изменился. Он смог с кем-то познакомиться, он смог заинтересоваться парнем, хотя долгое время не видел никого и искал в толпе Майкла, скользя пустым взглядом по людям. Он стал немного другим, его закалила боль в сердце и мигрени, преследовавшие в первый месяц разрыва. Он пережил несчастную любовь, которая бывают у многих в подростковом возрасте, а у него случилась гораздо позже. Он пережил… наваждение.

Боль неожиданно начинает казаться фантомной.

Майкл ждет ответа, а Дженсен думает.

Миша тоже ждал от него ответа, и ждет до сих пор.

Миша смотрел на него с чистым обожанием и практически выслеживал его, но внимание Коллинза не раздражало, наоборот: его первая попытка начать общаться на фейсбуке вызвала прилив радости, а появление в суши-баре, пусть и спутало все чувства, заставило почувствовать себя живым. От его взглядов становилось теплее, а от прикосновений в венах бурлило, и сердце быстрее перекачивало кровь, ставшую кипятком. От его поцелуя хотелось летать. И то первое свидание, те неловкие десять минут…

Дженсен резко осознает, что он смог влюбиться за эти десять минут, и даже сначала этого не осознал, усердно это отрицая.

 — Нет, — неожиданно для себя говорит Дженсен. — Я больше не люблю тебя. Уходи.

Майкл странно на него смотрит, словно не понимая, почему его любимая игрушка проявляет свободу воли.

 — Уходи, — повторяет Дженсен, и до Майкла наконец-то доходит.

 — Что, — он ухмыляется, наверняка надеясь сделать больно, — перестал страдать? Нашел себе кого-то? Дженсен, с кем ты встречаешься?

 — А ты что, ревнуешь? — усмехается в ответ Дженсен.

Колени больше не дрожат, а руки потряхивает от злости.

Дженсен начинает ненавидеть человека, на которого он потратил столько времени.

Майкл, похоже, понимает, что Дженсен может выйти из себя, если продолжить на него давить. Он испытующе смотрит, а потом с его лица резко пропадают все эмоции, и он надевает привычную маску безразличия.

 — Что ж, — сухо произносит Майкл, — приятно было поболтать. Можешь не провожать.

Он поднимается и выходит с кухни, задевая Дженсена плечом, но Дженсен никак не реагирует. Он держится из последних сил, дожидается, пока за Майклом захлопнется входная дверь, и, глубоко вдохнув, хватает первую попавшую под руку кружку и с воплем кидает ее на пол. Керамика разбивается на несколько неровных больших осколков, но этого недостаточно. Внутри бурлит ярость, и Дженсен бьет кулаком по столешнице, выплевывая:

 — Сука!

Он глубоко дышит, стараясь успокоиться.

 

***

 

Как только Миша вышел из ванной, его сразу же встретил Джаред, выглянувший из комнаты, и жестами позвал к себе, прикладывая палец к губам. И теперь они сидят вместе, внимательно прислушиваясь к происходящему на кухне.

Почти ничего не слышно, но Джаред, проинструктировав Мишу, не позволяет произнести ему ни звука.

Миша уже в курсе, что проведать Дженсена заглянул тот-самый-бывший, и ему не по себе.

Что, если Дженсен упадет в руки этого ушлепка прямо на этой кухне, на которой они еще вчера так мило болтали? На которой еще вчера Миша решился взять Дженсена за руку?

У него неприятно холодеет в животе с каждой минутой ожидания.

Джаред только хмурится. Он молчит, и это пугает Мишу больше всего — ведь у Джареда всегда найдется, что сказать!

Миша чуть ли не подпрыгивает на месте, когда слышит шаги в коридоре. Шаги одного человека. Они с Джаредом продолжают выжидать.

За звуком хлопнувшей двери сразу же раздается вопль Дженсена и звук разбившейся посуды, и Джаред подскакивает с места:

 — Да!

Миша поднимается следом за ним, все еще не до конца понимая и боясь поверить.

 — Он прогнал его? — уточняет Миша, и Джаред широко улыбается ему в ответ.

 — Дженсен наконец-то победил свою внутреннюю тряпку, и теперь он нормальный человек!

Они почти одновременно протискиваются в дверной проход, чтобы посмотреть на Дженсена, но того уже нет на кухне.

Дженсен находится в коридоре, он торопливо надевает куртку и завязывает на кедах шнурки.

 — Я проветриться, — мрачно говорит Дженсен, заметив, как они встали над ним и смотрят, не моргая.

 — Ты же не побежишь за ним, умоляя вернуться? — подозрительно уточняет Джаред, и Дженсен, распрямившись, одаривает его взглядом, полным ярости.

 — С ним все кончено, — жестко говорит Дженсен. — Мне нужно побыть одному.

Он, пинком открыв дверь, вылетает из квартиры, и Миша с Джаредом лишь переглядываются.

 — Думаю, Дженсен просто хочет выпустить пар, — философски замечает Джаред.

 — С ним ничего не случится? — настороженно спрашивает Миша. Ему немного тревожно.

 — Все, что могло, с ним уже случилось, — ухмыляется Джаред.

…Дженсена нет долго, около полутора часов, и Миша не может найти себе места. В конце концов Джаред выгоняет его из комнаты, заявив, что хочет спать, и Миша уходит на кухню. Он сидит, подперев подбородок кулаком, и смотрит в окно, на сливающиеся в радугу разноцветные огни.

Он слышит, как тихонько открывается дверь, и сердце подпрыгивает куда-то к горлу. Замерев, Миша прислушивается. Дженсен раздевается очень тихо, лишь легкий шорох куртки выдает его присутствие, а потом раздаются осторожные шаги.

Миша понимает, что Дженсен снял обувь и крадется по коридору в носках.

Дверь кухни приотворяется, и внутрь проскальзывает Дженсен. Он не включает свет и, сделав шаг, вздрагивает, заметив Мишу.

 — Не спишь? — шепотом интересуется Дженсен, и Миша коротко мотает головой.

 — Как ты? — спрашивает он.

На лице Дженсена нет следов побоев, значит, во время прогулки с ним ничего не случилось, и Миша успокаивается.

 — Хорошо, — отвечает Дженсен. — Ты… — он набирает воздуха в грудь, но ничего не говорит.

Вместо этого он приближается к Мише, сидящему между столом и кухонной тумбой, и неожиданно опускается перед ним на колени, кладет ладони на бедра и смотрит снизу вверх. Его глаза блестят в неверном свете с улицы.

 — Извини, — наконец-то тихо произносит Дженсен. — Но мне нужно было разобраться. Я не мог по-другому.

Миша сглатывает, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. Он не может понять, что сейчас ему скажет Дженсен, и поэтому просто ждет. Он накрывает ладони Дженсена своими, и тот на секунду опускает взгляд.

 — Если ты все еще хочешь… — шепчет Дженсен. — Если ты простишь мне то, каким я был дураком… Мы можем начать встречаться?

Миша выдыхает.

 — Конечно, — он наклоняется и берет лицо Дженсена в ладони.

Он целует Дженсен, прижимается к его губам. Он гладит лицо Дженсена большими пальцами, и Дженсен подается к нему навстречу, раздвигает ноги и вклинивается между ними. Он вытягивает вверх шею, изгибает спину, и Миша спускает одну руку вниз, проводя ею от плеча Дженсена вниз.

Миша затаскивает Дженсена себе на колени, не разрывая поцелуя, сжимает его ягодицы и тянет к себе еще ближе. Дженсен наваливается всем весом, и спинка стула неприятно впивается в лопатки, но Миша не обращает на это внимания.

Куда важнее то, что Дженсен сейчас в его руках, горячий, твердый, с идеальным телом. Дженсен целует его, влажно, распаляясь все больше и больше. Он скользит губами по подбородку Миши, по щеке, касается языком мочки уха, и Миша шумно выдыхает, стискивая бока Дженсена пальцами

Он проскальзывает ладонью под футболку Дженсена, ласково гладит его поясницу, а потом спускает руку чуть ниже. Джинсы немного сползли вниз, и Миша касается ямочки между ягодицами Дженсена, где кончается позвоночник.

Дженсен жарко дышит ему в ухо и толкается пахом ближе.

 — Хочу тебя, — шепчет он, и его язык скользит по ушной раковине.

Мишу пробивает током от этого прикосновения, и он рывком просовывает руку ниже, стискивая упругую задницу. Дженсен начинает покачивать бедрами, и Миша, придерживая его, торопливо расстегивает ширинку Дженсена.

Он на секунду вспоминает, что уже успел однажды облапать его в ужасно пьяном состоянии, но сейчас от этого не становится стыдно.

Наоборот — это заводит.

Дженсен хватается одной рукой за спинку стула за спиной Миши, а второй лезет к нему под резинку штанов. Его ладонь ложится на уже вставший член, и Миша прикусывает губу. Он смотрит в глаза Дженсену, и Дженсен медленно, через нижнее белье, проводит по стволу.

 — Когда ты в последний раз был снизу? — спрашивает Дженсен, и его голос звучит ниже обычного.

Миша на секунду нахмуривается.

 — Месяца четыре назад, — мрачно осознает он время своего воздержания.

 — А я еще больше, — хмыкает Дженсен.

 — Хочу тебя сверху, — почти не задумываясь говорит Миша, и глаза Дженсена распахиваются.

 — Подожди минуту, — Дженсен коротко касается губ Миши и соскальзывает с его колен.

Без Дженсена сразу становится холодно.

Миша, поднявшись, торопливо стаскивает штаны и рывком снимает майку, которую надел, когда Джаред начал выгонять его из спальни. Соски разом твердеют от холода. Оставшись только в боксерах, он чувствует себя немного неловко, но ему не приходится долго ждать: Дженсен возвращается через полминуты, на ходу стягивая одежду.

Он останавливается, уставившись на Мишу, и тот отвечает ему тем же — разглядывает красивое тело Дженсена, уже голого по пояс и со спущенными до коленей джинсами.

Дженсен молча толкает Мишу к столу.

 

***

 

Дженсен даже не задумывается о том, что они здесь едят.

Он просто определяет стол как наиболее подходящую поверхность для энергичного траха, и подталкивает Мишу к ней.

Тот, с восхищением разглядывая его, послушно делает шаг назад, упирается в столешницу задом, и Дженсен, порывисто приблизившись к Мише, целует его.

Он не сомневается больше ни в чем.

Внутри все зудит от желания и поет от радости. Дженсен проводит ладонями по бедрам Миши, по талии, спускает губы на его шею, и Миша с тихим вздохом запрокидывает голову назад. Его руки постоянно касаются Дженсена, гладят по спине, по плечам, трогают ягодицы и ухитряются дотянуться до мошонки, касаясь ее через трусы.

Дженсен чувствует, что между ними до сих пор слишком много одежды, и стаскивает нижнее белье Миши вниз. Миша, словно только этого и дожидаясь, чуть отталкивает Дженсена, помогает ему снять джинсы, наступив на штанину, и они наконец-то оказываются обнаженными.

Дженсен снова прижимается к Мише, целует его в изгиб шеи.

Он притискивается к нему ближе, прижимается членом, и Миша, положив руки ему на ягодицы, заставляет двинуть бедрами.

Дженсену кажется, что он может сейчас кончить даже из-за слишком интенсивного трения.

Оторвавшись, он разворачивает Миша к себе спиной, проводит ладонью по его спине вниз. Нащупав на столе смазку, он чуть подрагивающими руками выдавливает себе на пальцы прохладный гель и, приобняв Мишу за талию, скользит между его ягодиц.

Дженсен прижимается пахом к бедру Миши и аккуратно растягивает его. Иногда он потирается о него членом, и Миша выгибается, подается к нему навстречу. Дженсен старается быть нежным, он ласкает Мишу изнутри, одновременно поглаживает его по животу. Ему нравится, как Миша двигается, как он дышит, как отзывается на прикосновения.

В конце концов Дженсен раскатывает по члену презерватив и медленно входит. Он придерживает Мишу за бедра, а тот опирается ладонями на стол, изогнувшись и чуть подрагивая. Миша узкий, тугой, и Дженсен прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. Он давно не был сверху, очень давно, и теперь все ощущается как никогда остро.

Войдя полностью, Дженсен прижимается грудью к спине Миши, наваливается на него, уткнувшись носом в затылок, и глубоко вдыхает.

Он дает ему время привыкнуть, пока Миша сам не просит:

 — Дженс…

Он прижимается губами к нежной коже за ухом Миши и начинает двигаться.

Миша легко подхватывает ритм, выгибается, напрягаясь, и отдается. Он принимает Дженсена, поворачивает к нему голову, ищет губы.

И Дженсен целует его, прижимаясь ближе.

Он ласкает Мишу, спустив руку на его член, скользит по нему кулаком, но все равно кончает первым. Крепко прижавшись, Дженсен замирает, пытаясь вбиться как можно глубже, и осторожно выходит.

Он разворачивает Мишу лицом к себе и опускается на колени.

 

***

 

Губы Дженсена обхватывают член, и Мишу выгибает дугой. Он сжимает затылок Дженсена ладонью, и это движение выходит почти непроизвольным. Опустив взгляд, Миша смотрит, как рот Дженсена скользит по толстому стволу, и Мише хочется надеть его на себя, заставить взять глубже.

Но он ничего не делает, он просто поглаживает голову Дженсена.

Дженсен помогает себе рукой, берет неглубоко, но зато действует старательно, и это подкупает. Прикрыв глаза, он скользит по члену вверх-вниз, облизывает его и начинает сжимать губы сильнее, когда выпускает его до головки.

Он так красиво смотрится между ног, что Миша не выдерживает долго. Он пытается отстраниться, но Дженсен не торопится, и сперма попадает ему на губы и подбородок. Он открывает глаза и изящно поднимается на ноги.

Дженсен тыльной стороной ладони стирает сперму, и Миша следит за ним во все глаза.

 — Что? — недовольно спрашивает Дженсен. — По-твоему, я не могу быть сексуальным?

 — Ты очень сексуальный, — с жаром отвечает Миша, — особенно в этих серых носочках, — весело добавляет он, опуская взгляд, и Дженсен, так и не успевший в запале страсти снять эту деталь гардероба, вспыхивает.

У Миши все внутри поет от нежности, и он притягивает Дженсена к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

 — Ляжем вместе? — бормочет Дженсен. — На твоем матрасе?

Они крадутся в спальню, и Дженсен достает со своей постели одеяло и подушку. Он устраивается рядом с Мишей, и выясняется, что Миша привык спать на спине, а Дженсен — на животе. Дженсен прижимается к Мише боком и собственнически вгоняет ему колено между ног, а руку перекидывает через грудь.

…Миша просыпается от того, что Дженсен явно целенаправленно елозит бедром, и член реагирует на его движения вполне однозначно.

В комнате еще темно, и Дженсен, не дав сказать ни слова, затыкает рот Мише поцелуем. Он трется о него пахом, мнет его член рукой, и Миша затягивает его на себя. Дженсен двигается, как во время секса, сдвигает одежду чуть ниже, и Миша задерживает дыхание. Горячий член Дженсена прижимается к его собственному члену, влажная головка касается живота.

Миша позволяет Дженсену вести и делать все, что хочется, возбуждаясь от его жгучего желания. Его заводит от того, как Дженсену хочется трахаться, раз он даже проснулся среди ночи, и Миша кладет ладони на его ягодицы.

Он скользит одним пальцем между ними, надавливает на сжатое отверстие, поглаживает мышцы.

Дженсен кончает почти одновременно с ним, лишь скользит по сперме еще пару секунд — и обессилено падает, разом обмякнув.

Отдышавшись, он отодвигается в сторону и бормочет, что Джаред всегда очень крепко спит.

 

***

 

Спустя неделю Джаред, возмущаясь, предлагает им начать снимать дом вдвоем, и они возвращаются в квартиру, в которой Миша жил с Чадом. Она перестает ему маленькой и странной, даже наоборот — в ней, оказывается, очень комфортно подглядывать за Дженсеном, и то, что ванная не закрывается на замок, является приятным дополнением к их совместной жизни.

Спустя ровно два месяца Миша начинает ждать, что они с Дженсеном расстанутся, потому что два месяца — это как раз тот срок, сколько длились все отношения Миши. Но Дженсен приходит домой уставшим и требует сделать ему массаж спины, который заканчивается массажем простаты.

Спустя три месяца они все еще вместе, и Миша перестает бояться, что его бросят.

Спустя четыре месяца Дженсен говорит, что он, кажется, любит Мишу, и он меньше всего ожидает, что тот в порыве чувств уронит его на пол, придавив своим телом. Падение оканчивается трещиной в ребре, и Миша еще неделю постоянно извиняется и говорит, как сильно его любит.

Джаред продолжает покупать лотерейные билеты.

К пятому месяцу совместного проживания Миши и Дженсена все уже знают, что Чад встречается именно с той Никки, о которой они подумали, и все в курсе истории их знакомства в метро, когда Никки, не удержавшись на ногах от резкого торможения вагона, свалилась Чаду прямо в руки. Миша говорит, что Чад слишком счастлив в этих отношениях. Видимо, добавляет Дженсен, Никки с появлением мужика в ее жизни подобрела.

К шестому месяцу Джареда посещает очередная гениальная идея, и они зачем-то соглашаются. Они снимают помещение, покупают необходимое оборудование и договариваются с поставщиками. Падалеки нанимает Чада и еще нескольких ребят в качестве поваров, сажает Мишу и Дженсена на телефон, а Никки определяет в качестве администратора, и их кофейня с доставкой на дом начинает работать. Дженсен умудряется принимать заказы, отправлять их на кухню и одновременно под столом лапать Мишу, заставляя его краснеть и возбуждаться на рабочем месте.

К восьмому месяцу их дела становятся все лучше, кофейня расширяется, и Джаред покупает лотерейные билеты лишь по привычке.

Спустя год все заканчивается, и они едва успевают сводить концы с концами. Им приходится закрыть одну кофейню и основательно сократить штат.

Джаред перестает покупать лотерейные билеты, потому что у него на счету каждый цент.

Чад выбирает самое неподходящее время, чтобы сделать Никки предложение, а Джаред находит самый неудачный момент, чтобы завести себе девушку.

Спустя год и два месяца, когда они подумывают о том, чтобы завязать с кофейней полностью, Джаред втайне покупает лотерейный билет, но ничего не выигрывает.

У них остается лишь одна крохотная забегаловка «Кофе и кекс с собой» и сервис доставки «Кофе по вызову», и они подумывают о том, что зря связались с бизнесом и залезли в долговую яму.

Дженсен становится раздражительным, потому что они живут в одной квартире впятером, и для полного комплекта им не хватает только девушки Джареда.

Спустя год и три месяца Джаред покупает лотерейный билет и целый день смотрит на него грустным взглядом, пока наконец-то, набравшись сил, не берет в руки монетку.

Ему везет, и он выигрывает пятьдесят тысяч.

Их дела снова идут в гору, и ко второму году все налаживается.

Чад говорит, что Мише с Дженсеном нужно заключить брак, раз уж им можно жениться в этом штате официально, а Джаред бурчит, что по Дженсену плачет смертная казнь.

Джаред так и не простил другу, что тот, когда они жили все вместе, занимал ванную на полчаса каждое утро и орал на всех, кто попадался ему под горячую руку.

Но Миша с Дженсеном не собираются торопиться. Им и так хорошо.

Они решают сначала еще немного подкопить и купить собственный дом, а потом уже зарегистрироваться, чтобы и отметить свадьбу, и позвать всех на новоселье.

В конце концов, свадьба — дело нехитрое, да и делают они все быстро.

Особенно влюбляются.

 

____________________________________

[1] Самоназвание корейского языка.


End file.
